Hearts of Equestria
by Writter Pon-13
Summary: Cuando las fuerzas del mal se elevan con poder y comienzan una contienda destructiva, sólo la voluntad de lucha decide cuál será el destino
1. Chapter 1

¿Habéis escuchado su latir?, el pulso del corazón de las tinieblas, palpitando desde tiempos profundamente enterrados en las arenas del tiempo, ya perdidos, quizás para siempre. Nadie está completamente a salvo de sus garras puesto que la oscuridad no solo está ahí fuera, acechándonos. En menor o en mayor medida reside en el corazón y el alma todos nosotros, esperando el momento dado para ser alimentada y levantarse. Un tenebroso elemento del cual su límite de poder está más allá de lo imaginable, dejando que sea el aguante de la fuerza de voluntad de cada uno el que determinada lo que ara en su ser, si lo consumida y controlara en pos de lo que es maligno y cruel, oh, lo que muchos creen que es prácticamente imposible, el difícil logro de adquirir uso de ella en busca de lograr el bien común.

Una tremenda perturbación en la fuerza, de origen desconocido, ha recorrido la barrera del Multiverso, el terremoto ha desquebrajado la barrera dimensional de multitud de mundos, dejándolas en la línea de fuego para que multitud de fuerzas malignas de diversas dimensiones se abran paso a otros mundos para hacerlos caer en sus garras. Uno de ellos es el reino de la oscuridad, con sus temibles Sincorazón que aprovecharan esta dorada oportunidad

el pequeño Ponyville, un pueblo tranquilo de Ponys al sur de canterlot. en la biblioteca del castillo de la amistad la princesa Twilight esta con su aprendiz, la unicornio Starlight Glimmer. Esta se encontraba algo nerviosa, mirando algunos apuntes que le preparo su maestra y realmente era un montón, toda una pila de hojas sobre enseñanzas de la amistad y demás que dejaban a la rosada unicornio algo sobrepasada

-Starlight ha pasado ya cierto tiempo, ¿recuerdas las tres primeras lecciones que propuse hacerte?-pregunto Twilight

-veamos, dejame intentar recordar, creo recordar, que elegiste que volviera a encontrarme con Sunburst en el imperio de cristal, ahora somos tan amigos como cuando éramos potrillos y las otras eran... veamos- Starlight tenia un casco en su barbilla y los ojos mirando a un montón de papeles. Como entonces estaba cubierta por el miedo de reencontrarse con el mago, no escucho el resto de lo propuesto

-una de las otras era hacerte amiga de un gryfho, esto último sería realmente sensacional para mí que pudieras ganarte la amistad de uno de ellos-le recordó Twilight

-¿esa es la que tengo yo que hacer?-pregunto Starlight

-eso estaría bien, desde luego. Pero no, Apple Bloom me contó que mañana ayudaran a uno, pensé en que sería muy bueno que estés un día con la cutie mark crussaders a ayudar a un Pony a descubrir el significado de su Cutie mark y le pregunte si podías acompañarlas, no tienen ningún inconveniente en ello

-me parece bien, mañana iré con Apple Bloom y sus amigas-dijo Starlight -. ¿Y tú vendrás conmigo?-.

-no, el poder volver a recuperar la amistad con Sanburts, eso te fue muy bien sin mi supervisión y tengo fe en que podrás con esto tomando tus propias decisiones, de seguro será menos difícil que con Sunburst, puedes estar tranquila, seguro que Apple Bloom y sus amigas te podrán ayudar si tienes algún problema y tú a ellas a que no se metan en alguno de sus líos-explico Twilight

-Twilight, ha llegado una carta de la princesa Celestia- Spike entro corriendo en la biblioteca con el pergamino en mano

-¡genial!-se entusiasmó Twilight cogiendo la carta con magia para abrirlo delante de él y leerlo -. ¡Vaya, Shining armor y la princesa cadance acudirán mañana a una visita oficial a Canterlot junto a su hija, Fluffy Hearth!-.

-¿podremos ir a verles?-pregunto Spike

-Podremos, mañana por la mañana volaremos a Canterlot, quiero estar con ellos tanto tiempo como sea posible-respondió Twilight

Como todas las noches, la princesa Luna ascendió el satélite natural del planeta trayendo consigo el oscuro y estrellado manto nocturno, permitiendo que los Pony marchen relajadamente a sus camas y tomar una tranquila noche de sueño que efectivamente parecía ser tan agradable como las anteriores semanas salvo por un evento impredecible. Una serie de auroras boreales de luces purpuradas y dorados cruzaron el cielo de todo el reino de Equestria, bastantes ponis se vieron atraídos por tan extraño suceso

-vaya, que raro, solamente he visto auroras boreales cuando estuve en el imperio de cristal-dijo Twilight mirando por la ventana de su cuarto -. Estamos en medio de Equestria y una aurora boreal solo aparecen los cielos de zonas que estén en el norte- twilight se asomo un poco para mirarlo mejor

-: Me gustaría investigar este suceso, bueno ya lo are en algún momento, ahora a dormir para madrugar mañana, e ir a Canterlot

Twilight se metió en la cama para dormir plácidamente mientras esa extraña aurora boreal continua brillando siniestramente en los cielos de Equestria durante toda la noche.

 **...**

-una perturbación siento en la fuerza, como lo que más temía desde hace tiempo ha empezado, malignos seres más allá de la comprensión Pony o Zebra a nuestro mundo han pasado-murmuro Zecora contemplando el burbujeante liquido del caldero, lo remueve enérgicamente a la derecha y el humo se alza rodeando a la cebra -. En detenerles antes de que sea demasiada tarde será prioridad, de lo contrario, un futuro inexistente a todos nos aguarda-. El crujir de una rama la interrumpió, por lo dicho antes sentía miedo de lo que pudiese ser lo que estuviese fuera, por las rendijas de la puerta un humo oscuro se filtraba

-mi casa segura ya no serlo, el marcharme del bosque everfree prudente será si a salvo quiero estar. El marchar a Ponyville antes de que sea demasiado tarde hay que hacer-la zebra soltó el cazo. Se equipó con unas bolsas llenas de frascos con pociones de todos los tipos para lo que pudiese ser necesario. La puerta traqueteo, se desquebrajo y salto en pedazos.

 **...**

Por la mañana parecía que todo seguía tan tranquilo que parecía dar ganas de bostezar de aburrimiento. En el castillo de la amistad, nada mas terminar el desayuno, Twilight, Spike y Starlight estaban en el largo recibidor.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, la princesa acudió a abrirla con su magia. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootalo estaban ahí

-¡las cutie mark crussaders a su servicio!-gritaron las tres potrillas posando

-oh, no pensé que vendrían-dijo Twilight

-Apple Bloom nos dijo sobre tu idea de que Starlight nos acompañe como parte de su instrucción-dijo la sonriente Sweetie Belle

-¿y sabes?, elegiste a las mejores-presumió Scootalo arrimándose a Twilight con los ojos entrecerrados

-chicas, no hacía falta que se tomasen la molestia de venir al castillo, ahora mismo salía hacia vuestra casa club-dijo Starlight

-cuanto antes mejor-dijo Apple Bloom

-y como hasta dentro de un momento no tendremos al pony que hemos de ayudar, tendremos más tiempo para conocernos mejor-añadió Sweetie Bell. Starlight se ajunto a ellas para marcharse tranquilamente a la casa árbol

-buena suerte-se despidió Twilight saliendo detrás de Spike cerrando las puertas con la telequinesis. La princesa respiro hondo el fresco aire de la mañana y con su compañero dragón en su espalda, extendió las alas y voló a Canterlot.

La Pegaso amarilla y de larga, y sedosa crin rosa. Fluttershy estaba sirviendo la comida a sus animales, acompañada por su habitual buen humor y teniendo entorno a ella solo animales sin Ponys que la vean, canta con su hermosa voz y baila en el aire mientras pone la comida, vuela y da algunos trucos acrobaticos alegrando la mañana al resto de animales, la Pony se pone a silbar al unísono del piar de los pájaros.

-oh, queridos míos, que os aproveche-dijo Fluttershy una vez terminada la tarea. La inocente pegaso tambien se hiba para desayunar antes de que Contra todo lo esperado, todas las criaturas se pusieron como locos, los pagaros agitaban violentamente sus alas y los terrestres daban vueltas sin parar o gritaban. Fluttershy inmediatamente fue a tratar de calmarles pero cualquier cosa llevara a cabo era en vano, parecían asustados. No tardaron en salir huyendo, todos estaban marchando en dirección opuesta al del bosque Everfree que tras la casa de esta Pony se encuentra

-oh, mis amiguitos, ¿Qué os pasa?-pregunto Fluttershy -. Por favor, díganme lo que tanto os está asustando-.

Por años de estar rodeada de animales, la tímida Pegaso aprendio que los animales tienen una especie de instinto que les avisa de peligros, y si se comportaban así es porque algo realmente grave está pasando y puede que ese algo, se esté aproximando. Cuidadosamente se acercó al límite con el bosque Everfree y lo que vio le dejaría tocada, Zecora, llena de heridas y con evidentes jadeos de agotamiento estaba trotando tan rápido como podía

-¡Zecora!, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto Fluttershy aterrizando junto a ella

-el quedarte aquí no debes amiga Fluttershy, escapar y alertar a todos de la amenaza que tras de mi viene, urgentemente tú debes...-Zecora paro para recuperar aliento

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Qué es lo que te persigue?-pregunto Fluttershy. Arboles del Everfree se agitaron violentamente y como si fuera una ola que rompe contra las rocas, una gran cantidad de entes oscuras destrozaron la pared de arboles

-demasiado tarde para mi es-dijo Zecora -. ¡Fluttershy, rápidamente tú debes de alertar al resto de Ponyville!-. Al Pegaso le resulto difícil pero un grito de Zecora le llevo a hacerlo, sin observar como Zecora termino encerrada y cosas como lianas emergían sujetándose a las patas y el torso, rodeándola y expandiéndose por su cuerpo como si de raíces se trataran. Sus cuerpo se desvaneció entre haces oscuros salió lo que parecía ser un corazón echo de cristal que brillaba en un intenso amarillo con toques naranjas.

Sweet Apple Acres, la Pony terrestre Applejack, trabajaba arduamente en la granja. Coceando a los manzanos y que sus jugosos frutos cayeran en las cestas de mimbre dejadas a los pies de los arboles.

-¡Applejack, Applejack!-Fluttershy, con llorosos ojos y rostro de puro miedo, aterriza con la cabeza caida al suelo y temblando

-Cálmate Fluttershy, respira hondo y dime lo que está pasando-dijo la Pony terrestre

-¡algo, algo a salido del Everfree y ha capturado a Zecora!-grito Fluttershy

-¡¿que!?, si no fueras tú la que me está contando todo esto preguntaría si es una broma-exclamo Applejack mientras su amiga le contaba el resto que le conto la cebra antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad. La granjera se asomó a la más alta zona para mirar como a lo lejos, una mancha oscura ganaba terreno en la propiedad de la familia Apple.

-afortunadamente la abuela Smith está de visita a parientes lejanos y Big Mac ha ido a vender unos productos de manzana a un lujar bastante alejado y no creo que ninguno de los dos vuelvan en algunos días-dijo Applejack -. ¡Rápido, debemos de llamar a las demás para que nos ayuden!-. Las dos salieron corriendo al pueblo, la terrestre se detuvo en seco

-: ¡Alto!, ¡ahora recuerdo que he visto a mi hermana y sus amigas dirigirse con Starlight a la casa club!-.

-¿quieres que vallamos primero con ellas?-pregunto Fluttershy

-no, mejor nos dividimos, tu ve a Ponyville a pedirle a las demás que nos echen un casco para poner a tantos Ponis a salvo como podamos-dijo Applejack

 **...**

-¿Cómo que no habíais quedado con ningún Pony?-pregunto Starlight

-bueno-se sonrojo Apple Bloom chocando sus cascos delanteros en verguenza

-pensamos que como se nos da tan bien esto de ayudar a los Ponis a encontrar el significado de su cutie mark, no tendríamos problemas en encontrar a otro en nada de tiempo-dijo Scootalo. Starlight se llevó la pezuña a la cara acompañada de un bufido

-tal parece que he venido hasta aquí para nada-

-lo sentimos-dijo Sweetie Bell cabizbaja

-no importa chicas, lo que importa que es que queríais ayudarme y aprecio profundamente vuestra intencion. Pero ahora que pienso, es muy temprano como para dar el día por perdido, si buscamos por Ponyville quizás encontremos a alguien y si no, también pasar un buen día de diversion para no olvidar, las cuatro juntas y nadie mas-sonrio Starlight pasando su casco sobre las cabezas de las tres potrillas con semblantes sonrientes.

Applejack entro casi derribando la puerta de la casa club

-¡todas, debéis de marcharos de aquí de inmediato!-grito la Pony -. ¡Una amenaza está entrando a Ponyville desde el bosque Everfree y Sweet Apple Acres no es un lugar seguro en el que quedarse!-.

Todas salieron del edificio, segundos después un creciente número de criaturas pequeñas y humanoides de ojos amarillos, y totalmente negras se asomaban desde los manzanos

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Scootalo

-no lo se, terronzito, pero sean lo que sean han atrapado a Zecora-respondió Applejack

-¡no, Zecora!-grito Apple Bloom. Una de esas criaturas no dudo en abalanzarse contra la pequeña potrilla a lo que su hermana Applejack reacciono instantáneamente corriendo a interceptarle

-¡ni te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi hermana!-. una poderosa coz con sus patas traseras impacto en pleno sincorazon, destruyendo al monstruo que se desvaneció en el aire pero el resto de enemigas seguía agrupándose -. ¡Rápido, largaos a Ponyville, yo los entretendré!-.

-¡Hermana, tu sola no podrás con ellos!-grito Apple Bloom

-¡yo te ayudare!-grito Starlight fulminando dos entes oscuros con rayos mágicos

-¡no!-grito AppleJack poniéndose enfrente de la Unicornio

-¡ahora no puedes rechazar mi ayuda AppleJack, míralos, son muchos y cada vez lo son más, si te enfrentas a ellos…!-grito Starlight

-sucumbiré, si, igual que le pasó a Zecora-admitio la Pony

-tu hermana te necesita, déjame esto a mí, con mi magia podre hacerles frente mejor que tú y lo sabes

-por eso quiero que seas tú la que cuide de mi hermana y sus amigas con mas eficacia que yo en esta crisis, confió en que podrás hacerlo porque somos amigas y si gano el tiempo para que podáis estar lo suficientemente lejos de aquí, entonces sucumbiré con los cuatro cascos puestos firmemente en tierra-dijo Applejack mirándola fijamente, la unicornio la miraba directamente a los ojos y trajo saliva

-está bien, pero ten cuidado, ¡vámonos potrillas!-grito Starlight marchando detrás de las Cutie Mark Crussaders mientras Applejack se lanzaba a derrotar a sus enemigos uno tras otro, pudo trotar rápidamente en otra dirección y poder llevar con ellos a los Sincorazón bien lejos de las demás. Se vio lentamente sobrepasada. Un gran grupo de ellos se lanzó contra ella

-¡Manzanas podridas!-grito la Pony cayendo al suelo con la oscuridad avanzaba a través de su cuerpo de la misma forma que en Zecora.

 **...**

En el pueblo, Rarity había sido informada lo que estaba pasando justo cuando estaba hilando unos botones

-eso es horrible, !Ouch!-exclamo la Unicornio pinchandose el casco con la aguja de hilar

-por ello, debemos de poner a todos los Ponis que podamos a salvo-dijo Fluttershy

-cuenta con mi ayuda-dijo Rarity

-muy bien, yo iré a Sugarcube corner a avisar a Pinkie Pie-dijo Fluttershy.

En Sugarcube Corner no había mucha clientela a tan tempranas horas en las que muchos estarian en sus respectivos trabajos, solo un Unicornio de piel blanca tirando a rosada, de crin negra, ojos castaños y gafas de montura roja, con una pluma amarilla sobre una oreja, su cutie mark, una estrella de ocho puntas con dos plumas iguales a la de su oreja, con sus puntas cruzadas. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de dentro del local, bebiendo tranquilamente a pajita un batido de leche con chocolate con nata batida por encima y una fresa coronandola. La poni rosa, Pinkie Pie daba botes a su alrededor

-¿Cupcake, quieres un Cupcake para acompañar ese batido?-repetía la rosada Pony terrestre con su energica y algo chillona voz-. He terminado la primera tanda de Cupcakes del dia y ninguno sabe mejor que bien terminado, tan esponjoso y dulce con su sabor aun en su mejor momento-.

-normalmente no suelo comerme un Cupcake mientras tomo un batido, pero mira, hoy no quisiera decirle que no a un buen Cupcake de Zanahoria-dijo el Unicornio

la rosada pony saco el Cupcake de Zanahoria del interior de su pelo

-¡Okie Dokie Lockie!, ¡y aquí tienes el Cupcake afortunado por ser el primero del dia en ser comido, aunque eso no seria buena noticia si el cupcake se tratara de un Pony ni lo que te comiese fuese una cosa oscura y desagradable que haya aparecido por sorpresa en este bonito dia!-grito Pinkie Pie. El portazo dado por Fluttershy hizo que se le cayera. Una rápida intervención telequinetica del Unicornio evito que el dulce impactara con el suelo

-¡Hola Fluttershy!, ¿quieres un Cupcake?-pregunto Pinkie Pie nuevamente

-me gustaría, pero quiero que escuches lo que te tengo que decir-dijo la Pegaso. Pinkie Pie, sin dejarla continuo volvió a sacar un Cupcake para entregárselo a su amiga

-¡que aproveche!-grito Pinkie Pie. La Pegaso se vio en la situación de comérselo

-está muy bueno Pinkie-dijo Fluttershy

-¡Me alegra!-grito la rosada Pony -. Y, ¿para qué viniste?-.

-oh… claro si, casi se me olvida con esto-dijo Fluttershy -. Tenemos una emergencia y necesito que vengas-.

-¡ooh! Déjame adivinar, ¿acaso es una emergencia fiestera?-pregunto Pinkie Pie sacando su cañón de fiestas detonandolo al lado del unicornio dejandolo cubierto de confeti y refunfuñando en voz baja mientras se quitaba los papelitos de colores con curioso olor a canela

-no, veras, escucha lo que tengo que decirte-dijo la Pegaso. Pinkie se mantuvo callada mientras escuchaba todo lo sucedido

-¡Terrible!-exclamo Pinkie

-¿ayudaras?-pregunto Fluttershy

-¡vámonos!-grito Pinkie Pie saliendo disparada por la puerta. Su amiga la siguió, Pinkie volvió momentáneamente dirigiéndose al unicornio que fijaba mas su atención al batido y al Cupcake que a lo que podría haber escuchado

-Lucero Dawn, si no es molestia ¿podrías quedarte por aquí y darle el aviso a los cake en caso de que no se enteren?, me harías un favor enorme, ah, y hay una segunda tanda de Cupcakes en el horno y seria de mucha ayuda que los sacaras antes de que se quemasen, ¡gracias!-al terminar de hablar volvió a salir pitando.

 **...**

A gritos, se reunió docenas de Ponis frente al ayuntamiento en que se les aviso de lo que estaba sucediendo y aterrados muchos se pusieron a empacar lo necesario para salir huyendo de Ponyville que es lo que algunos podrán lograr si se dan prisa ante el visible acontecimiento de que los Sincorazón no solo están penetrando en Ponyville sino también rodeándolo para cortar cualquier vía de escape posible. Ya habían muchos que se encerraron atrancando puertas y ventanas con tablones de madera

Starlight apareció con las cutie mark crussaders para unirse a Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie al frente del castillo de la amistad. Todas estaban muy nerviosas y mirando a su alrededor

-¿alguien aquí ha visto a Twilight?, he mirado por todo el castillo pero no está-dijo Rarity

-junto a Spike, han viajado a Canterlot por la visita de Shining armor y Cadance con su hija-contesto Starlight

-esperemos que no tarden en darse cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí-dijo Rarity

-¿Dónde está Applejack?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando alrededor

-ella no va a estar con nosotras-dijo Starlight -. Ella se quedó a tratar de darnos más tiempo para huir-.

-¿Por qué le dejaste que hiciera eso?-se enfadó Apple Bloom

-oíste lo que Applejack dijo tan bien como yo-respondió Starlight -. Ella quería que me ocupase de vuestro cuidado mientras ella los despistaba tanto tiempo como podía

-¡pues no debiste hacerlo!-grito el potrilla golpeando al suelo con mucha ira

-lo…siento, Apple Bloom, yo solo quería...-Starlight estaba decaida

-¡quiero ir con ella!-grito Apple Bloom corriendo de vuelta a Sweet Apples Acres. Sus dos amigas la siguieron preocupadas

-¡no, Sweetie Bell!-grito Rarity lleno rápidamente a por su hermana, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy también la siguieron

Entes oscuras cargaron a tropel cortando el paso entre ellas y Starlight, con todos su poder podía encargarse de ellos, el miedo que tenía le estaba superando, entro desesperada al castillo de la amistad y lanzo una enorme cúpula magia de color azul entorno al edificio y esperar a que esta pesadilla pasara cuanto antes. ¿Qué ha pasado con Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y las cutie Mark Crussaders? ¿podrán salvar el reino de Equestria de los Sincorazón?


	2. Chapter 2

Dejemos Equestria durante un momento para ver lo que esta pasando en otro lugar del multiverso, en un gran castillo de fachada de color blanco y de altas torres con tejados azules. La enorme plaga que asolaba el reino Pony estaba ahora a punto de azotar esta dimensión con toda su fuerza

-¿Cómo que hay Sincorazón penetrando dentro del castillo?-pregunto su alterada majestad

-así es Rey Mickey-respondió Goofy

-imposible, la piedra angular debería de impedir que entren entidades oscuras aunque eso es lo de menos ahora-dijo Mickey que enseguida salto del trono y en el aire invoco su llave espada "cadena del reino" -. ¡Ahora asegurémonos de darle a esos Sincorazón una agradable bienvenida a nuestro castillo!-. Él hablaba con decisión y sin ninguna muestra de temor en su voz, se dirigió a su amigo, el barbudo y sabio mago Merlín

-¡Merlín, convoca a Sora, Riku y Kairi al castillo de inmediato!-ordeno Mickey -. se que no estos no son una amenaza tan grande como para llamarles, pero algo me dice que los necesitaremos cuanto antes-.

-enseguida majestad-dijo el mago, salió in situ de la sala

-nosotros le ayudaremos a luchar contra ellos su majestad-Donald se adelanto alzando su baculo magico

-le cubriremos las espaldas-continuo Goofy chocando su puño con su escudo. Mickey sonrió y los tres salieron corriendo de la sala del trono a interceptar a los enemigos Los docenas de Sincorazón que penetraron en el castillo se componían generalmente de los Sincorazón "Sombra" y "Soldado".

Al principio, su cuantioso numero hizo evidente que llevaría su tiempo ganar. El firme escudo de Goofy era la formidable muralla en el que los ataques se detenían en seco, la varita de Donald y la espada del Rey fuentes de Potentes hechizos eléctricos e ígneos origen de las grandes mermas del oponente que los hacían perder número aceleradamente

-¡Mickey!-grito la reina Minny saliendo a la caida del ultimo enemigo

-tranquila mi amor, ya todos han sido derrotados-dijo el Rey

-eso está bien, pero se supone que ningún Sincorazón debe de poder entrar al castillo, no con la piedra angular brindandonos su proteccion frente a ellos-dijo Minny

-es lo que estaba pensando yo, vayamos a comprobar el estado de la piedra angular de inmediato-dijo el Rey. Corrieron a la sala del trono y abrieron la entrada oculta bajo asiento de Mickey, entraron a la gruta donde la piedra angular se haya.

el descubrimiento encontrado les dejo patidifusos y paralizados, la piedra angular se había oscurecido por completo y una gigantesca grieta la recorría de arriba abajo con otras pequeñas saliendo de la misma, emitiendo una siniestra presencia para todos los que estuvieran cerca

-esto no puede estar pasando, la piedra debería de estar intacta-dijo Mickey. Dentro del cristal, entre la oscuridad que residía ahora en la protectora del castillo se podían vislumbrar unos brillantes y siniestros ojos. Una boca grande y misteriosa se abrió con la risa de la maldad surgiendo

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿un Sincorazón?-pregunto Minny. Lo que fuera se rio con gran intensidad desquebrajando aún más la piedra angular

-caos, destrucción y muerte, ya he llevado eso a muchas dimensiones y la sigue la vuestra-dijo el ente sin responder a la pregunta echa por Minny -. Deberíais alegraros, veréis un magnífico espectáculo en primera fila y sin tener que pagar nada por ella, oh, bueno, solo una cosa tendréis que entregarme, ¡vuestras vidas!-. La piedra angular continúo rompiéndose emergiendo oscuras nubes de todas las roturas. Al final, un destello precedió a su explosión, muchos trozos salieron miles de trozos de cristal despedidos como balas

-la piedra…-murmuro Mickey dentro del escudo mágico que levanto para cubrirles a todos, cogio uno de los cristales para mirarlo bien, se estaria creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. Las paredes y el techo se abrieron, una oscuridad densa y temible se filtró por las grietas tomando formas de apéndices, algunos eran como tentáculos llenos de pinchos bien largos y otras como fuertes manos de culturistas

-¡todos, salgamos de aquí de inmediato!-grito Mickey. Goofy se quedó atrás repeliendo esos apéndices con su escudo y ganar más tiempo a sus amigos. El último de ellos cruzo la puerta cuando paso esto

-¡ah, uno de estos me atrapo!-grito Goofy golpeando con su escudo un tentáculo aferrado a su pierna, se le fue arrancado y aplastado por una de las enormes manos. Otras le agarraron por los brazos y piernas -.!Socorrooo¡-. Uno de los puños arremetió contra su nuca, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente y arrastrarlo a la oscuridad

-¡Goofy!-gritaron todos siendo espectadores de como su gran y leal amigo desparecía tragado en la nada. Todos sufrieron esto llorando en mayor o menor medida

-marchémonos, no podemos quedarnos aquí-Mickey apreto el botón junto al trono, cerrando la entrada

-¡debemos de volver!-grito Donald pateando la entrada

-no, Donald, no podemos salvarle, si vuelves ahí dentro, ¿Qué crees que lograras?, solo acabaras igual que él, nos gano tiempo para escapar, tengamos eso en mente y no desperdiciemos su sacrificio-dijo Mickey muy a su pesar.

La trampilla se movía amenazante, un ariete de oscuridad estaba por atravesarla en cualquier momento. Corrieron al otro lado de la sala para huir, docenas sino cientos de Sincorazón la derribaron, muchos entraron. En esta ocasión no solo eran Sincorazón "Sombra" y "Soldados", eran muchos tipos de Sincorazón. El trono y su trampilla saltaron por los aires y las raíces de las tinieblas escalaron por las paredes de la sala del trono y habitaciones circundantes dañando la estructura del castillo.

Mickey y Donald enfrentan a los Sincorazón en busca de abrir una ruta de escape. Por cada Sincorazón abatido, otros dos aparecían, ¿eran fáciles de derrotar?, sí que lo eran, sin embargo, la desmesurada superioridad numérica enemiga recaía en un creciente nivel de agotamiento

-no podemos dejarnos caer-Mickey estaba gadeando, el corte de un Sincorazón "Armadura Sombría" en el antebrazo derecho le hizo soltar la llave espada. Una intervencion rapida con la otra la recupero, destruyendo a la "armadura sombria"

-Mickey, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Minny. A su alrededor, cascotes caían del techo, columnas que se desplomaban y el suelo cediendo a sus pies. Todo el techo, finalmente no soporto el peso y todo cayo, enormes vigas y piedras caían sobre la sala del trono

-¿es nuestro fin?-pregunto Donald dejando de luchar y esperando a que llegue el momento. Los tres cerraron los ojos, esperaban que su final fuese siendo aplastados. Dejaron de escuchar el sonido de la destrucción, ya no escuchaban a sus enemigos acercándose a ellos. De repente, una voz femenina pero realmente profunda hablo

-podeis abrir los ojos-dijo esta voz

Los tres abrieron sus ojos y la sorpresa fue grande, Ya no estaban en el castillo Disney. Ahora se hallan en lo alto de una torre, era una sala totalmente circular, las ventanas tenían formas de estrellas y la del medio de luna. Frente a todos ellos, una majestuosa Alicornio dorado, de bellas alas tan relucientes y brillantes plumas rosadas que parecían cuarzo y su crin, larga y ondeante con la imagen del espacio cosmico y de brillantes estrellas en su interior. Su porte era orgullosa y su mirada apacible pero temible a la vez. Alrededor de su cuello, portaba un collar plateado, de grabados adornandolo y enormes rubies dandoles el ultimo toque

A su lado, un anciano alto y de larga barba, vestido con túnica y sombrero azul decorados con estrellas que relucían como si fueran auténticos brillos situados en el cosmos estaba junto a ella.

-Yen Sid, me alegra mucho de verte-exclamo Mickey dirigiéndose a su antiguo maestro -. ¿como hemos acabado aquí?, estabamos dentro del castillo, los tres ibamos a morir-.

-no soy yo a quien debes de diriguir tus preguntas ni quien debe de responderlas, sino a mi amiga aquí presente-Yen Sid retrocedio para dejar avanzar a la Alicornio

-si os preguntais sobre mi identidad. soy Veritas, princesa Alicornio de la verdad-dijo la Yegua-. vi lo que acontecia en las estrellas, todo lo que estaba pasando en el castillo Disney y actué para salvaros tan rápido como pude usando un hechizo de tele transportación-dijo la Alicornio de mirada centrada en uno en uno de ellos llevandola posteriormente hacia una ventana en forma de media luna

-Goofy, ¿has podido traerlo con nosotros?, el es mi mejor amigo-pregunto Donald. La falta de una respuesta de Yen Sid y la Alicornio sirvió para que Donald se cayera al suelo por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos

-hace un rato, intercepte a Merlín, le pedi que Sora, Riku y Kairi vinieran aquí, a la torre de los misterios en vez de al castillo Disney, no deberían de tardar mucho en llegar-comento Yen Sid

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pudieron haber acudido al castillo, podrían haberlo salvado-dijo Mickey

-si quieres saber el porqué, tendrás que esperar a que ellos lleguen-contesto el mago.

-aquí estamos Yen Sid-dijo Kairi entrando delante de Sora, seguido este por Riku. Sintieron curiosidad por la presencia de los reyes y de Donald en la sala, sobre todo de la Alicornio. Primero, Mickey hablo con ellos respecto a todo lo sucedido en el castillo Disney. Por la pérdida de Goofy Sora puso un rostro en el que se notaba que estaba entre el llanto y una ira que en cualquier momento entraría en erupción.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al castillo y a la ciudad Disney?-pregunto Kairi acercandose a Veritas

-si queréis contemplarlo, os lo hare ver, no sera una vision agradable ni soportable de ver para vosotros ahora, una pesadilla en vida es lo que asola ese mundo, decidme cuando querais que pare-dijo Veritas. Cerro los ojos y extendiendo sus enormes alas emitiendo un dorado brillo mas uno rosado que volaron alrededor de todos ellos. Subio los parpados mostrando dos esferas luminosas. Toda la la sala desaparecio para sus ojos, sustituida en sus ojos por una desesperanzadora vision. ¡El derrumbe del castillo Disney!, la expansión de la oscuridad salida tras la destrucción de la piedra angular provoco que sus altas torres se caiesen como arboles cortados por un leñador sustituidos por un enorme pilar de oscuridad que desaparecía en el cielo, el castillo había perdido su característico perfil y las raíces del pilar maligno, convirtieron sus grandes muros blanquecinos, en nada más que escombros. En la ciudad Disney, invadida totalmente por millares de Sincorazón, muchos gritos salían despedidos al cielo, pidiendo ayuda a su rey o a cualquiera que pudiese ayudarles, escucharles podian los reyes, impotencia era lo que sentian por no poder ayudar.

Este era el final, el final de la ciudad y su hermoso castillo, una gran mayoría de habitantes se estan transformando en Sincorazón. ¿Y qué pasa con los que logren escapar de sus viles zarpas?, esos no sentiran mas de una sensación vana de seguridad con el pilar oscuro extendiendo sus crueles raíces por doquier permitiéndole agrandarse todavía más hasta tragarse la dimensión entera, nadie lograra salir de esa situación, todo terminara, el griterio dejara paso al silencio de gente desaparecida para siempre en una hambrienta oscuridad que insatisfecha, continuara devorando cualquier dimension que se halle entorno a la ya digerida

-por favor, Veritas... yo no puedo soportarlo-dijo Mickey. veritas quito la visión devolviendoles a todos a la sala de la torre, Sora, Mickey y Minny necesitaron sentarse para pensar. El silencio resultaba pesado, cualquier presente tenia los pies de gelatina

-una dimensión entera, mi dimensión, destruida-mascullo Mickey desplomandose en el suelo

-ni es el primero ni será el último en desaparecer-dijo Yen Sid -. Meses atrás percibí en la fuerza una ingente cantidad de energía sacudiendo el Multiverso de tal forma, que rompió su tejido sucedido por brechas en millares de dimensiones

-la situación actual es quizás la más difícil que podamos llegar a imaginar-continuo Veritas -. Cuando ocurrió esto, los problemas sucediendo eran nimios, pensé que se solucionaría de forma temporal, no sabía cuan grande era mi error cuando hace unas semanas comencé a sentir como docenas de dimensiones eran destruidas cada semana a manos de una extraña fuerza maligna, que ha influido en la exasperada multiplicación de los seres a lo que llamáis Sincorazón desde su mundo conocido, como reino de la oscuridad-

-¿te estas refiriendo a la fuerza que destruyo la piedra angular?, lo que fuera lo que hablo comento que llevo la destrucción y el caos a muchas dimensiones-recordo Minny

-así es-prosiguió la Alicornio-. Su poder es tal, que la piedra angular ha sido de lo más ineficaz para frenarlo. Si queremos que sus colmillos dejen de clavarse por el Multiverso, debemos de frenarle en los mundos que ataque, levantar por asi decirlo, un cortafuego-. La princesa golpeo el suelo con sus cascos

-por ese motivo, Sora, Kairi y Riku, os he pedido venir, para haceros a llegar a los mundos que en este momento siento como están siendo atacadas por ejércitos de Sincorazón-dijo Yen Sid, erguido se acercó a ellos

-¿hacernos llegar?, con la nave Gummy no nos hará falta, solo tienes que decirnos por donde ir-dijo Sora

-ingenuo, los mundos atacados son inaccesibles con la nave Gummy-comento Yen sid pasando de largo de ellos, les hizo una seña para que le siguieran a las escaleras

-amigos…-mascullo Donald -. Desearía estar solo un rato, si no os importa, mis sobrinos, mi tío, Deisy-. Todos comprendieron lo que le estaba pasando, no solo Goofy era al que había perdido, también a toda su familia que se encontraba en el castillo y la ciudad Disney. Su voluntad de luchar hasta entonces era solida, solamente arrancada ante la pérdida de gran parte de la gente a la que más amaba

-yo me quedare contigo-dijo Minny. Los portadores de las llaves espada, el Rey siguieron a Yen Sid y a Veritas escaleras abajo, preguntaron a donde les estaba llevando, este les ignoraba, el anciano se arrimó a la pasarela, chasqueo sus dedos y esta desapareció, formándose un camino que llevaba a una puerta de cristal que antes no estaba. Continuaron hasta ella, Yen Sid pronuncio un conjuro, la puerta se desvaneció mostrando un corredor. Continuaron, las paredes desaparecieron, solo quedaba una imagen del cosmos, era como si el universo les abrigara. Se notaba que estaban sobre una pasarela casi transparente

-Yen Sid, no conocía nada sobre este pasadizo-dijo el rey

-esta torre tiene pasajes de cuyas existencias solo se encuentran en mi saber, aguardan secretos que por seguridad mantengo en total secreto y que han sido irrelevantes en eventos anteriores, al menos hasta sucesos actuales-dijo Yen Sid.

-yo misma, entre desde mi dimensión a esta torre por uno de esos pasadizos que solo el hechicero conoce para así poder ayudaros-dijo Veritas

Bienvenidos a la sala estelar-dijo Yen Sid. Se ilumino una sala octagonal, el suelo era totalmente visible, parecía estar echa de piedra azulada. En distintos lados de la habitación había pedestales de granito con su propia cerradura -. Elegid pedestal y sacad vuestras llaves espada e introducidlas en esas cerraduras-.

-oh… vale-dijo Kairi. Los tres portadores convocaron sus llaves espadas, se arrimaron a sus pedestales y cada uno introdujo su llave en cada cerradura que se encendió con la presencia del objeto, las giraron a la vez. De cada pedestal, emergió una ráfaga de luz multicolor, las tres se ajuntaron en el centro de la sala formando una única torre con los colores del Arco iris que se extendía perdiéndose en el cosmos sideral. El pilar de luz estallo y un arco ovalado de puerta apareció en el centro

-menudo espectáculo de luces para presentar una puerta, aunque sea solo su arco-bromeo Sora.

-no es una puerta lo que vuestros ojos estan presenciando-dijo La Alicornio arrimando al arco, su cuerno se ilumino y lanzo un rayo mágico que se paró en seco en el centro del arco y se extendió formando una superficie sólida y reflectaría

-¡un Espejo!-exclamo Riku. Los tres portadores se acercaron a mirarlo viendo sus reflejos en él. Pudieron verlo con más detalle, tenía gemas de cuarzo rosa, rubíes y esmeraldas. Su parte inferior terminaba dándole una apariencia general de herradura de caballo

-en esta sala, se pueden convocar medios que transportan a mundos a los que la nave gummy nunca llegaría, mundos que van más allá de vuestra imaginación y comprension-explico Yen Sid

-¿y tú los has visitado?-pregunto Riku

-hace siglos pensé en hacerlo por simple curiosidad, me negué a hacerlo por cautela-respondió Yen Sid

-Esta de aquí, fue creada hace mil años por el más poderoso mago de su dimensión-comenzó Veritas -. Se le conocía como Star Swirl el barbudo. Percibo en el cosmos como su dimensión ahora está sufriendo grandemente por los Sincorazón, y hay un motivo más, ahí es donde se enlazo la fuerza que hizo la rotura en el tejido dimensional y donde se encuentra la mayor grieta, cerrarla con vuestra llaves espada detendrá la destrucción del Multiverso o al menos ralentizarlo lo suficiente para derrotar al maligno que está provocando todo esto y dejar al Multiverso sanar sus heridas-. Veritas termino de hablar e invoco un pergamino que extendió enfrente de ella. Esta vez fue la Pony quien recito un conjuro con una pronunciación que no se podía entender, de su cuerno disparo una ráfaga mágica a través del pergamino que se encontró con el espejo mágico, en la superficie del cristal, salieron ondas como ondas de agua brillantes. Su sonido era también como el del agua bajo la superficie.

-espera, ¿y que pasa con los mundos que ya conocemos?-pregunto Kairi

-el mal esta acechandolos y en nada seran atacados-dijo Yen Sid

-vosotros cruzad el portal-dijo Micky -. reunire a todos nuestros aliados y los llevare a defenderlos de los Sincorazón

-: os advierto, que ese mundo es totalmente distinto a los que conocéis, una vez que lleguéis a él, dejareis de ser humanos-aclaro Veritas

-no cabra ninguna dura en nuestra meta Veritas, atravesaremos esa puerta y expulsaremos a los Sincorazón de ese mundo-dijo Kairi

-yo me convertí en un León hace tiempo y use la boca para empuñar mi llave espada, si tengo que ser otra vez un cuadrúpedo are lo mismo-dijo Sora. Con Kairi y Riku se acercó al portal. Los tres respiraron bien hondo contemplando el plácido portal, esperando a que se zambulleran en su interior

-os deseo suerte-con estas palabras el Rey Mickey se despidió de sus aladies mientras estos se metían cautelosamente en el portal mágico. Una explosión reventó ese lado del portal lanzando muchas chispeantes estrellas, ya solo quedaba esperar a que ellos cumplieran con su objetivo de salvar el mundo que al otro lado se encuentra y ponerle un cepo a cada rueda del apocalipsis


	3. Chapter 3

Redirigiendo nuestras miradas a la pesadilla en vida que sufre el magico reino de Equestria, los implacables Sincorazón siguen sin darle a los pobres ponis unos segundos de respiración.

Volteemos el reloj del tiempo un rato para que caigan unos granos de arena y miremos que ocurrió entretanto en Canterlot.

La princesa Twilight y Spike habían llegado enseguida a la capital del reino, el encuentro con Shining Armor, Cadance y la hija de estos transcurrió entorno al calor familiar. Twilight tuvo tiempo para estar con su tan querido hermano mayor y charlar, los padres de ambos estaban invitados a este encuentro que tan gustosamente aceptaron para abrigar de amor y cariño a su nieta, Fluffy Hearth que por cierto, Night Light, padre de Twilight y Shining, no se planeó en dejar la cámara de fotos.

-venga Sunburst, ¿seguro que no quieres venir conmigo a la tienda de donas?, son las mejores de toda Canterlot, seguro que en el imperio de cristal no habrás probado unas tan buenas como las que hacen aquí-Spike buscaba el socializar más con el mago de la corte del imperio de cristal

-no se Spike-dijo Sunburst

-¿Por algún casual no habrías esperado a que Starlight hubiera venido?-interrogo Spike

-esto…-el mago se sonrojo un poco

-vaya Sunburst, no pensé que te vería tan sonrojado como una manzana-dijo Cadance

-esto… ¡e Spike!, si todavía sigue en pie en lo de ir a comernos unas donas, iré encantado, no creo que pase nada por ir solo un rato, no es que Equestria se vaya a hundir en la oscuridad ni nada-dijo Sunburst marchando corriendo con Spike a hombros. La princesa se rio levemente

-leo los sentimientos que Sunburst siente hacia Starlight como si fuera un libro abierto, a veces se olvida que soy la princesa del amor y que estas cosas no se me escapan-dijo Cadance

Un guarda entro gritando

-¡Princesa Twilight, es menester que venga, algo terrible está sucediendo en Ponyville!-.

Twilight troto al exterior del edificio y voló cuan alto estuviese la más alta torre de la ciudad, allí, sus ojos deslumbraron la enorme sombra que asediaba Ponyville. Ni un instante de duda le hizo vacilar en volar a creciente velocidad a su pueblo, el bienestar de su gente, de sus amigas, era lo que más le preocupaba. No más llegar, se sorprendió ante la presencia de los Sincorazón "Sombra" que atestaban el camino a la entrada norte del pueblo, entre ellos se podían ver los del tipo "Neo Sombra", "Soldado" y ". Claro, que ella desconocía el nombre de estos seres.

Redirigió su vuelo al castillo de la amistad que desde su ubicación podía ver cubierto con el escudo mágico de Starlight. Soportando duras embestidas

El ruido de viento partiéndose llego a sus oídos, alzo su cabeza y esta vez, sí que había un Sincorazón distinto al resto que le asombro bastante. Uno con apariencia de Pony Pegaso que lo único que quería era impactar con ella. Twilight lo evadió difícilmente y se vio obligada a lanzar un rayo que lo derribo del cielo. Este vino acompañado. Un golpe doloroso noto la pequeña Alicornio en su espalda perdiendo la estabilidad, recupero el vuelo antes de chocar con el suelo y lo alzo nuevamente, El Sincorazón humanoide "pirata volador" era el causante del anterior golpe.

-¡apartaos, dejadme pasar!-gritaba para derribar tantos enemigos como podía para pasar a Ponyville fuese como fuese. "esto no tiene fin, son una cantidad ingente, cada vez que derroto uno, es sustituido por otro igual de fuerte, a este paso mi magia se agotara y estaré demasiado cansada para acércame siquiera unos metros al castillo o volar de regreso a Canterlot, solo espero que mis amigas aguanten todo lo que puedan "pensó Twilight. No tenía mucha alternativa a volver a Canterlot y pedir ayuda a la princesa Celestia

después de todo la pequeña y amistosa Ponyville no era la única población que forma parte del objetivo de los Sincorazón, la mayoría de pueblos entorno al bosque Everfree lo están sufriendo en sus propias carnes, sucumbiendo también ante los Sincorazón que transformando a sus habitantes en oscuros seres con apariencia de Pony como el de forma de Pegaso que arremetió contra Twilight y que aumentaban el número de su ejército, ni siquiera el lejano pueblo de AppleLoosa esta ajeno siendo atacada en gran número, la mayor parte de sus habitantes enseguida sucumbieron a la oscuridad, la misma suerte le seguira a Dodge city. ¿Cuántos pueblos han sido ya sentenciados por los Sincorazón?, ¿Cuántos Ponis actualmente han sucumbido a la oscuridad y se han transformado en esos oscuros entes, obligados a llevar aún más dolor a su amado hogar?

Lo que si está claro es que actualmente hay millares repartidos por toda Equestria y han tomado la fuerza necesaria para pasar a lanzar ataques objetivos todavía mayores como las ciudades principales del reino.

Los Sincorazón que eran ponis Pegaso alcanzaron la ciudad de nubes, Cloudsdale A esta ciudad y sus habitante le fue algo totalmente inesperado, tomados por sorpresa por unos enemigos reforzados por otros tipos de malignos Sincorazón voladores que despiadadamente portaron el caos y el terror a esta hermosa ciudad echa de nubes, los gritos sustituyeron a los truenos

-¿Qué es ese griterío?, con tanto escándalo no puedo leer el octavo libro de Daring-Do –dijo la Pegaso azul de pelo como el arco iris y ojos magenta, Rainbow Dash, dejo su libro en su mesa de noche y marcho a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba -. ¿Pero qué?-. Se quedó paralizada ante la visión de la caída que estaba teniendo Cloudsdale, se lanzó contra uno de los Sincorazón que estaba atacando a un Pegaso de color rojo suave en la pista de aterrizaje de los Wonderbolt

-¡déjale en paz matón!-grito Rainbow Dash pateando al monstruo a alta velocidad, mandándole bien lejos -. ¡Eso te enseñara!-.

-¡gracias Rainbow, mejor será que hagas lo que voy a hacer yo ahora!-grito el Pegaso salvado antes de salir volando tan rápido como pudiese.

-¡no pienso huir, le mostrare a esas cosas quien soy yo, es hora de patear flancos, traseros, buneo o lo que sea lo que tengan estas cosas!-grito Rainbow Dash lanzándose a espumosa velocidad contra ellos, golpeándoles sin cesar, era la estela arcoíris que impactaba e incluso destruía algunos Sincorazón, pero eso no evitaba que como ocurrió en numerosas parte. Eso era un buffet libre de arréale a tantos enemigos como puedas hasta hartarte, en el que el cocinero no dejaba de servir sin parar

Podía ver como los cielos de Cloudsdale y sus nubes eran testigos de cómo un Pegaso tras otro sucumbía a la oscuridad convirtiéndose en otra criatura maligna. El escuadrón al completo de los asombrosos Wonderbolt, los combatieron valientemente derrotándolos en gran número, pero hasta estos grandes héroes del aire no eran rivales para el masivo numero enemigo, el cansancio les abordaba y no tardaron en caer uno a uno, convertidos en Sincorazón Pegaso. Una aterrizo cerca de Rainbow Dash. Se notaba sus heridas a través de las roturas de su azulado traje

-no me derrotaran tan fácilmente-jadeaba Spitfire

-¡Spitfire!-grito Rainbow trotando a su lado

-Rainbow, debemos rápidamente volar a Canterlot… la princesa Celestia debe saber… de esto cuanto antes-dijo la capitana de los Wonderbolt con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aliento -. Escucha Rainbow Dash, tu eres la más rápida voladora de toda Equestria, quiero que seas tú la que vuele a Canterlot mientras los Wonderbolt que quedamos resistimos todo lo que podamos…

Fueron sorprendidas por una oleada de Sincorazón, fueron totalmente rodeadas sin muchas opciones de escape

-¡rápido Rainbow, escapa ahora a Canterlot!-

-¡no!-grito Rainbow lanzando a Spitfire entre los huecos que dejo el enemigo. Los oscuros oponentes atraparon a Rainbow Dash cubriendo sus alas y patas de oscuridad -. ¡Oh, cascos!-.

-¡yo te salvare!-grito Spitfire

-¡déjame Spitfire, ahora solo quedas tú, por favor, se tú la que vaya ante Celestia!-grito Rainbow mientras se hundía en oscuridad resistiendose a golpes de cascos, un brillo escalofriante mostraba que su corazón estaba sucumbiendo y transformándose dramáticamente en otro enemigo. Disparada, Spitfire escapo evadiendo a los Sincorazón Pegaso con sus acrobáticos movimientos. Aleteando con cuantas fuerzas pudiese reunir, esperaba poder no ser la siguiente víctima de estos monstruos.

...

Twilight entro corriendo en la sala de reuniones del castillo real de Canterlot, trotando en círculos alrededor de la mesa que la bella y sabia princesa Celestia presidia

-Twilight, estuve preocupada por si te habían hecho algo, por favor cálmate y toma asiento, debemos de tratar lo que está pasando-dijo Celestia sentada en un extremo de la mesa, luna estaba en el otro lado, Cadance y Shining Armor en el lado derecho

-perdóneme princesa ¿pero cómo voy a calmarme?, He intentado volver a Ponyville usando toda mi magia para repeler a esos monstruos, pero tanto el cielo como la tierra que rodea el pueblo están atestados por ellos y es prácticamente imposible que cualquier Pony pueda pasar por si solo-. Twilight estaba invadida de nervios, Celestia uso su telequinesis para obligarla a sentarse en una silla a su izquierda

-Twilight, se perfectamente lo que estas sintiendo y dentro de mi ser noto lo mismo por el sufrimiento que deben de estar pasando todos mis súbditos, pero en esta situación es mejor mantener la calma y pensar con claridad-dijo Celestia

-difícil en estos momentos, están llegando informes de todas partes de Equestria sobre enfrentamientos contra esas criaturas, hemos perdido muchos pueblos en el sur del reino y de los que están más allá de la línea de frente de batalla no tenemos información-dijo Luna

-lo que más importa ahora es como detener a las entidades oscuras que están apareciendo por todo el reino, deben de ser derrotadas cuanto antes o puede que Equestria no acabe viendo un mañana-dijo Sunburst

-no debemos permitir que eso pase, por todos los Ponis que están sufriendo lo indebido, no fallaremos, pase lo que pase-dijo Shining Armor

-muy bien dicho Shining Armor, lo primero que debemos de hacer es asegurar la defensa de Canterlot y no dejar que la ciudad caiga-dijo Celestia -. Shining Armor, tu encárgate de lanzar y mantener un escudo mágico sobre Canterlot tan fuerte como puedas y de dirigir a la guardia real, quiero que estén atentos a todos los que puedan venir y estén preparados para el combate-. Shining Armor se marchó insitu para Como ya hizo años atrás durante su boda, lanzar su magia para empezar a cubrir toda la capital con su mejor escudo mágico, antes de que la última parte fuera sellada un Pegaso se logró colar

Spitfire mantuvo su velocidad perdiendo altura sin apartarse de la línea de vuelo con la sala principal en la que Celestia estaba todavía reunida. Dolorosamente atravesó el ventanal estrellándose justo en medio de las princesas, dejando la mesa hecha añicos. Las altezas la ayudaron a incorporarse y quitarse la destrozada ropa, mientras un médico trataba sus cuantiosas heridas, ella hablo sobre la caída de la bella ciudad de nubes

-¿ahora Cloudsdale?, ¿es que en toda Equestria no hay un solo lugar que pueda quedar a salvo de esas alimañas molestas?-refunfuño la princesa Luna

-espera Spitfire, sé que Rainbow Dash estaba en Cloudsdale para unas maniobras de entrenamiento con los Wonderbolt, ¿está bien?-pregunto Twilight

-esas… cosas. La atraparon-respondió la capitana de los Wonderbolt enmudeciendo a Twilight

-gracias Spitfire por venir haciendo caso omiso de tu maltrecho cuerpo, ahora descansa-Celestia mostraba su pesar y frustración por la noticia-. Con Cloudsdale perdida, esto no puede ir a peor-.

-princesa Celestia, me temo que a peor sí que puede ir, mirad por la ventana-dijo la princesa Cadance señalando al ennegrecido cielo

El origen de esto era sencillo. Con la fábrica de clima de Cloudsdale tomada por estas entes, Muchos de estos, revoloteando por la fábrica lanzaron unas extrañas esferas negras de núcleo purpura a las entrañas de las maquinas encargadas de la producción de nubes soltando unas realmente tenebrosas que se pusieron a esparcirse y cubrir los cielos de toda Equestria soltando relámpagos contra el suelo creando en la quemada zona de impacto un nuevo y gigante Sincorazón dándole a su ejército un poderoso impulso

-la situación empeora por minutos-comento Twilight aun en shock por lo de Rainbow

-si queremos actuar para salvar Equestria, debemos de hacerlo rápidamente-dijo Sunburst

-¡de acuerdo, princesa Cadance, te encomiendo el mantener a todos los ponis de la ciudad con la moral alta, dales las palabras de aliento para fortalecer sus voluntades sin pensar que todo está perdido!-grito una voluntariosa Celestia

-¿Qué quiere que haga yo, princesa Celestia?-pregunto Twilight

-recuerdo que la princesa luna te dio las llaves de la biblioteca de Star Swirl, ¿todavía las tienes?-pregunto la gran Alicornio

-claro

-muy bien, quiero que revises sus libros, estoy segura de que algo debe haber, puede que incluso se encontrara con ellos en alguno de sus viajes a través de las dimensiones y anotara lo que eran. Son muchos libros que revisar por lo que Sunburst ida contigo, de los que están el archivo real nos ocuparemos yo y mi hermana, no sé, es posible que otro unicornio escribiera un hechizo que sirva para derrotarlos-dijo Celestia terminando la conversación y que todos marcharan a sus respectivas tareas

El castillo de la amistad, circundado por Sincorazones, únicamente defendido por el escudo de Starlight, era lo único que se mantenía a salvo de los oponentes. Algo extraño empezó a pasarle al castillo. la enorme estrella de cristal en lo alto de la estructura lentamente se ilumino en color dorado transformándose en el faro que partía las tinieblas que la asediaban, esta magia se extendió hasta la base, juzgando el sonido que emitía, daba la sensación de que estaba palpitando como un enorme corazón. Dentro de él la cosa no era distinta. La mesa redonda de la sala del trono estaba con su magia fluctuando radicalmente. Las Cutie mark de los tronos lanzaron rayos mágicos al centro de la mesa elevándose las seis hasta alcanzar la mitad de altura de la habitación, todas, que eran de distintos colores, se retorcieron.

Un pilar de energía malva choco con lo alto del castillo perforando y destruyendo la barrera mágica de Starlight que alterada corrió a tratar en vano de volver a materializar uno que el rayo volvía a destruir. La energía, paso hasta la sala del trono dándole al techo un curioso multicolor. Esta magia se combinó con la despedirá de los tronos y la dorada formando una esfera, esta descendió lentamente posándose sobre la mesa. En un último resplandor arcoiris que baño a toda la sala y la superficie del castillo. La luz se apagó ¿Qué era esto, porque apareció algo así de repente?

-solo falta un Dj poniendo temas y esto se habría parecido más a una discoteca que al castillo de una princesa-bromeo Starlight aun algo cejada por esta demostración de luces. El centro de la circular mesa, tres Ponis habían aparecido de la nada. Se levantaron sobre sus cuatro patas

-¿estamos todos de una pieza?-pregunto sora

-y como Veritas dijo, ya no somos humanos, solo miraos-dijo Kairi, convertida en una Pony terrestre de suave color rosado y crin de bonito color café.

-¿En que nos hemos transformado?-pregunto Riku, convertido en un formidable Pegaso azul grisáceo, manteniendo su plateado pelo

-espera, Riku, ahora eres un Pegaso-se sorprendió Sora

-mírate a un espejo amigo, tu tampoco eres tan distinto a lo que ahora soy-comento Riku.

-es cierto, también tengo alas-dijo Sora mirando una de sus alas desplegadas

-y… no es lo único, mira tú reflejo en una de esas relucientes paredes-dijo Kairi. Sora se aproximó, ¡un Unicornio Alado!, eso era lo que las paredes del castillo de la amistad reflejaban. Su pelo era largo y del color previo a cruzar el espejo mágico, su piel tenía un color castaña con matices amarillos

-¿esto…, de donde habeis salido?-pregunto Starlight -. ¿Y ese de ahí es un Alicornio?-.

-perdón, debemos de haberte asustado que hayan aparecido unos desconocidos en tu hogar-dijo Kairi

-nosotros somos-empezo Sora

-¡ya me contareis vuestras vidas después, estoy escuchando como esas cosas de afuera están penetrando el castillo!-grito Starlight cerrando la puerta, apoyándose en ella y esperando a que resistiera

-por casualidad, ¿no serán unas criaturas oscuras de ojos amarillos y molestas?-pregunto Sora

-premio para el Alicornio sorpresa, esta todo Ponyville tomado por esas cosas-respondió Starlight con una oreja pegada a la puerta

-déjanoslos a nosotros-dijo Riku marchando a la puerta

-¿estáis locos?, son muchos y muy peligrosos-advirtió Starlight

-tienes dos opciones. Puedes quedarte ahí y cuando los Sincorazón lleguen ponerte a usar tu fuerza para atrancarla hasta que la hagan pedazos y te conviertan en uno de ellos, o dejarnos pasar y permitirnos enfrentarnos a ellos-dijo Riku

-¿Sincorazón?... está bien, pero si os hacen algo luego no me vengáis llorando-dijo Starlight apartándose de la puerta, abriéndola con su telequinesis

-gracias-dijo Kairi mientras los tres pasaban. Ahí, en el pasillo, una docena de Sincorazón "Sombra" avanzaron contra ellos. Las llaves espada fueron invocadas en sus bocas ante la sorpresa de la unicornio que miraba por la puerta entrecerrara. En pocos segundos, los seis Sincorazón fueron destruidos con facilidad

-no creo lo que acabo de ver-a la Unicornio casi se le cae la mandibula al suelo de la impresion

-es que, eliminando Sincorazón no hay nadie con tanta experiencia como nosotros-presumio Sora desmaterializando su llave espada

-¿Quiénes se supone que sois?-pregunto la Unicornio

-primero limpiemos este castillo de los Sincorazón y luego daremos las respuestas que tú quieras-dijo Sora

-esperad-dijo Starlight emitiendo brillo por su cuerno, otro escudo mágico envolvió al castillo

-guau-dijo Sora

-con mi escudo, los que entraron antes ahora están atrapados en una ratonera y no tendréis que preocuparos por que ninguno de los que estén fuera puedan entrar al castillo-dijo Starlight

-gracias… esto-comenzó Sora sin saber que decir

-Starlight, me llamo Starlight Glimmer-aclaro la Unicornio

-pues eso, gracias, Starlight-dijo Sora

-¡no perdamos más el tiempo, vayamos a por esos Sincorazón!-grito Riku. Los tres se separaron.

El Alicornio Sora se topó con un pelotón de Sincorazón "soldado" en el vestíbulo del castillo acompañados por dos "Grandullón". Con el hechizo "piro" destruyo a la mayoría de los Sincorazón primeramente mencionados y con la velocidad de sus cuatro patas fácilmente esquivos y con rápidos golpes de su espada elimino a los mencionados en segundo lugar.

Riku combatió a una abundante agrupación de "sombra" desde los pasillos de la segunda planta hasta la biblioteca en las que fue sorprendió por un "Neo sombra" al que evadió ascendiendo con sus alas

-son bastante útiles-hablo Riku en referencia a sus alas de Pegaso. Lanzo un feroz picado en que el Sincorazón quedo eliminado por la fuerza de tal impacto.

Kairi corría sola por uno de los pasillos eliminando a algún que otro Sincorazón rezagado del resto, era de pensar que el grueso de las fuerzas que penetraron el castillo habían sido ya eliminadas. Una explosión delante suyo la freno en seco, Sincorazón Unicornio. El oponente lanzaba explosivos rayos amarillos, Kairi relativamente poco que había empezado a entrenar para combatir y esto aún le superaba un poco puesto que todavía no había aprendido ninguna magia ofensiva para contrarrestar al de su enemigo.

-¡agáchate!-grito Starlight disparando una consecutiva ráfaga de rayos mágicos destruyendo al Sincorazón

-gracias Starlight, no pensé que vendrías a ayudar-dijo Kairi

-me refugie en el castillo acobardada por la superioridad numérica de esos Sincorazón dejando a mis amigas , veros combatir contra ellos, sin tener ningun miedo, vuestra fuerza me ha dado el valor y esperanza para luchar yo también-dijo Starlight con más ánimos que antes

-Kairi, ese es mi nombre-dijo Kairi arrimando un casco

-mucho gusto el conocerte, Kairi, espero que seamos amigas-se rio Starlight chocando su casco con Kairi. En pocos minutos el castillo de la amistad estaba totalmente libre de Sincorazón y nuevamente protegido.

Sora, Riku, Kairi. Ahora que han llegado tres grandes héroes a nuestra ecuestre tierra, serán sus cascos donde residida el poder de inclinar la balanza a favor de los Ponis en esta cruenta guerra por el destino de toda Equestria


	4. Chapter 4

-Hermana, ¿has sentido tú también ese impulso mágico?, ha sido enorme-dijo Celestia a su hermana Luna, ella estaba algo perdida en polvorientos pergaminos y montones de libros que revisaba con una solemne cara de aburrimiento y gotas de sudor que remarcaban su temor por los actuales acontecimientos que están obligando a Equestria a arrodillarse.

-sí, parece haber tenido origen al sur de Canterlot, en dirección a Ponyville-comento Luna cerrando un libro terminado de revisar, el polvo disparado la hizo estornudar lanzando el libro contra un pequeño montón de ellos dejando algo más de una docena de tomos viejísimos y pergaminos apolillados, tirados por el suelo.

-¿recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió una perturbación mágica parecida a esta?, fue hace unos meses, estuve horas sin poder dormir investigando en secreto el suceso-dijo Celestia

-aquella vez sucedió en la parte norte del bosque Everfree, entre nuestro viejo castillo y Ponyville, yo diría que no debió de estar muy lejos de la cabaña de Zecora-comento Luna -. Y apostaría mis plumas a que la de esta ocasión ha sido una perturbación que nada tiene que envidiar a la del everfree, la de ahora ha sido bastante más moderada-.

-en ambos casos, habrán intervenido unas cantidad de energía mágica superior a la que cualquier Poni podría llegar a imaginar que era posible de reunir y conocimientos de magia que podrían llegar a rivalizar con los de Star Swirl-Celestia miro una hilera de tomos mágicos que ocupaban todo un estante

-¿crees que habrá sido un error no contarle a Twilight y los demás sobre que aquella otra perturbación anterior?, no sé, a lo mejor podría estar relacionado con lo que está pasando ahora-Luna había dejado de leer y se puso de pie

-envié a un equipo de S.O.N.R.I.E a investigar aquella perturbación mágica en el Everfree y entonces no encontraron nada relevante por el que preocuparse. Nuestra máxima prioridad en estos instantes es salvar Equestria y a todos los Ponis, por ello decidí no contársela, porque no me resultaba relevante porque después de todo paso hace bastante tiempo, de todos modos se podría ver difícil conectarlo con esta abrumadora invasión a Equestria-respondió Celestia

-Hermana, esta vez, en esta situación, es posible que el impulso mágico sentido en Ponyville sí que sea realmente relevante para todos nosotros-comento Luna

-tal vez. Ya se verá a su momento como puede esto afectarnos, por el momento, mantengámoslo entre nosotras-dijo Celestia antes de ponerse a leer otro libro.

-¡¿de otra dimensión?!-Starlight daba vueltas por la sala del trono, no podía creerse lo que le estaban diciendo. No solo eso, otras muchas cosas eran parte de su costoso procesamiento de todo lo contado, como la existencia de otra princesa Alicornio y tratar de explicar lo que es ser un ser Humano. Demasiado para digerir en tan solo unos minutos

-así es, Starlight, venimos aquí porque nos enteramos de que los Sincorazón estaban causando estragos y por lo que he visto por la ventana, la princesa Veritas estaba en lo cierto-respondió Sora mientras curioseaba por la sala.

-me habéis hablado de una tal princesa de la verdad, una Alicornio llamada Veritas, responsable de haberos traído. El problema es que no nos es conocida, además de Twilight solo hay otras tres princesas Alicornio. Celestia, gobernante de Equestria, Luna, su hermana y co-gobernante del reino, y Cadance, princesa del amor que gobierna en el imperio de cristal, sin contar con la pequeña Alicornio Fluffy Heart, hija de esta última y que hace solo pocos meses que nació-explico Starlight -. Y tendría que añadir que ellas son las únicas Alicornio conocidas de este mundo. Al menos hasta que te he visto a ti, Sora-.

-A ver, has dicho que la gobernante se llama Celestia, ¿Dónde vive?-pregunto Riku

-en Canterlot, la capital de Equestria, Starlight abrió la ventana y señaló el lugar de encuentro de Canterlot -. Mirad al norte, esa alta montaña en su cima es donde está la capital-. Por la oscuridad que cubre los cielos, se hacía casi imposible poder avistar la montaña en que se erige la corona de equestria

-apenas conocemos este mundo, ella sabrá por donde podríamos empezar a combatir los Sincorazón, deberíamos ir a presentarnos ante ella-sugirió Kairi

-buena idea-dijo Sora

-puede que lo sea, pero pensadlo mejor, todo el pueblo está rodeado por Sincorazón, y con la distancia hacia Canterlot, se tardaría demasiado para llegar, ir trotando cansaría al mejor corredor, habría que ir volando, no sería mucho menos agotador para quien tenga alas pero si ahorraría mucho más tiempo y se evitaría a un buen número de enemigos-Starlight descendio la cabeza mirando a los Sincorazón concentrados junto a la base del escudo como si creyeran que podrían atravesarlo con sus ataques, cada uno era rebotado en el manto del campo de fuerza

-Riku es un Pegaso y yo soy un Alicornio, con nuestras increíbles alas podremos indudablemente llegar a Canterlot-dijo Sora extendiendo sus alas

-¿estáis seguros que ya os habéis acostumbrado a usar vuestras alas?-pregunto Kairi

-Si no lo hemos hecho ya, lo aremos por el camino-Riku batio sus alas un poco levantando algo de polvo

-esperad, chicos, Kairi es un Poni terrestre, es la única del grupo que no puede volar-recordó Starlight

-Starlight, soy todavía algo novata en el combate y a pesar de que pueda usar magia con mi llave espada, no dispongo de tantos conocimientos en ese campo como tú, ¿Qué tal si yo me quedo a ayudarte a defender a los Ponis que todavía no han sido convertidos en Sincorazón?-sugirió Kairi

-ya he estado demasiado tiempo dentro del castillo de la amistad sin hacer nada. Ahora yo quiero salir y enseñarles que no van a conseguir volver a hacerme huir-dijo Starlight levantando su pata derecha -. ¿Juntas?-. Kairi choco su casco con el de la unicornio

-¡juntas!-afirmo Kairi. Las dos se habían hecho amigas bien rápido y se habían ganado confianza mutua. Los cuatro salieron del castillo a enfrente de la barrera.

-abriré una brecha en el escudo, entonces, Sora y Riku saldréis trotando tan rápido como podáis seguidos por Kairi y yo que os cubriremos mientras tomáis el vuelo-dijo Starlight fijando su mirada en una única parte del escudo mágico. Su cuerno brillo, una zona de paso se abrió. Rápidamente, Sora y Riku cargaron con sus llaves espada deshaciéndose de los Sincorazón precedidos por Kairi. El escudo se selló tras pasar Starlight.

En su camino por llegar a un buen lugar en el que despejar, chocaban con nutridos grupos de Sincorazón, pero nada que la poderosa y harmoniosa unión de fuerzas de la amistad no podría hacer frente

Sora y Riku estaban al frente del grupo abriendo paso con consecutivos golpes y magia ofensiva. Kairi y Starlight defendían los bordes evitando que el enemigo les rodeara y sobrepasara. Así, sin parar a descansar y usando toda la fuerza que podían sacar avanzando progresivamente. En un largo espacio de tierra que rozaba el exterior del pueblo y que no aparecían muchos enemigos, se convierte en la zona elegida para despegar

-bien, chicos, cuando estéis en Canterlot decid que vais en mi nombre, si lográis convencerles, os dejaran entrar, conozco a las princesas y os escucharan-dijo Starlight. Los cuatro chocaron sus cascos

-como dijo Kairi, en Ponyville todavía hay quienes no han sucumbido a la oscuridad y tras esta frenética pelea para llegar aquí, estoy aún más motivada sabiendo que cuento con una nueva amiga junto a la que afrontar esta amenaza-Starlight llevo su mirada al pueblo -. Por lo tanto, las dos protegeremos todos esos Ponis que aun siguen resistiendo, no consentiremos que ninguno más se convierta en un Sincorazón, no mientras me quede aliento en la boca y mi cuerno continue en mi cabeza-.

-buena suerte-sora abrazo cariñosamente a Kairi. Terminado este momento de demostración de afecto, los dos chicos salieron volando a Canterlot tan rápido como podían.

A Sora fue quien le resulto más difícil esto de poder volar libremente, no batía con suficiente fuerza y a punto estaba de darse de morros contra el suelo o algún árbol, en alguna ocasión acabo cómicamente atravesando la copa de uno saliendo cubierto de hojas y algunas ramas en la crin

-Sora, bate solo con la fuerza justa-su amigo Riku no era de reír mucho, pero esto hacia que tuviera una mueca en la boca que aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

En su debido tiempo, los dos ya estaban sobre Canterlot, el rosado escudo de shining armor lo cubría entero. aterrizaron en su camino principal para acercarse a los dos unicornios guardas que estaban custodiando la entrada

-por favor señores, necesitamos entrar en Canterlot-dijo Riku acercándose a ellos con cautela y mostrándose como alguien que no resultaba una amenaza

-lo siento, se ha dado la orden de que nadie pueda pasar a Canterlot sin permiso especial-dijo el impasible guarda

-Hemos volado durante horas desde Ponyville y estamos agotados, por favor, déjennos pasar, tenemos algo importante que hacer dentro-imploro Sora

-eso tendrá que esperar, señores, si quieren podrían ir a…

-dejadlos pasar-intercedió la bella princesa del Amor, la Alicornio Cadance -. En tiempos como estos es cuando más hospitalarios debemos mostrarnos con los que vienen de poblaciones tomadas por esas criaturas malignas-.

-¡si su alteza, Cadance!-Los asustados guardas aceptaron sin rechistar la orden de la princesa y dejaron que Sora y Riku pudieran traspasar el escudo.

-gracias, su alteza-dijo Riku

-sois testigos en primera persona del terror que se está viviendo fuera, acogeros en Canterlot ahora que es la ciudad más segura en kilómetros, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-dijo Cadance

-Sora, ¿oíste lo que dijo aquel guarda?, es Cadance, Sora, es una de las princesas Alicornio de la que nos habló Starlight-murmuro Riku al oído de su amigo

La princesa había escuchado lo que habían dicho, no recogió las ganas de pregunto

-¿conocéis a Starlight?- .

-sí, la conocimos en Ponyville hace bien poco-dijo Sora algo sorprendido por el echo del buen oído que resulto tener la princesa Cadance

-os creo cuando decís que habéis conocido a Starlight, pero vosotros no sois de Ponyville, me atrevería a añadir que posiblemente no seáis de Equestria, porque aunque los guardas lo hayan pasado por alto, yo no soy ciega ante la evidencia de un Alicornio desconocido en este reino-dijo Cadance. Los dos portadores pudieron contemplar como la guardia real de todas las princesas había sido desplegada en su totalidad por toda Canterlot, los civiles estaban en su mayoría metidos en casa, de vez en cuando se podía ver un Poni asomado por la ventana que rápidamente echaba las cortinas

-no pienses que somos malvados, porque no es así, hemos venido por buena fe-dijo Sora

-¿si creyera que no lo sois habría entonces ordenado que os dejasen pasar?, tranquilos, con mis ojos puedo ver la pureza del corazón de los demás y vosotros dos tenéis unos relucientes diamantes de bondad-Cadance tenía bajada su cabeza para sonreírles y dejar que no le tuviesen ningún miedo hacia ella

-bueno, su alteza, deseamos hablar con la princesa Celestia para pedirle ayuda, de por dónde empezar a combatir a los Sincorazón-Sora se sentia mas animado y algo sonrojado por la sonrisa

-en estos momentos, la princesa Celestia está muy ocupada revisando documentos en el archivo real del castillo en busca de algo que pueda combatir a los ¿Cómo los habéis llamado, Sincorazón? un Alicornio totalmente desconocido será más que suficiente para que use su tiempo para atenderos-dijo Cadance. Los tres entraron en el recinto del castillo real.

La bella Celestia, acompañada de su hermana salen del edificio de archivos reales

-no me lo puedo creer, que hayamos pasado horas enterrada en papel y que no hayamos encontrado nada que pueda sernos de utilidad, es realmente frustrante-se quejo Luna con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo por la decepción

-levanta tu animo hermana, no encontrar nada en el archivo real no quiere decir que no haya manera de ganar esta guerra-dijo Celestia

-espero que Twilight y Sunburst hayen algo en la biblioteca de Star Swirl, de lo contrario creo que voy a gritar bien alto, hasta que se me escuche en Manehattan-mascullo Luna

-entonces, yo parezco ser la única que ha encontrado algo interesante hoy-dijo Cadance apareciendo con Sora y Riku

-Princesa Celestia, bien, tenemos que hablar con usted cuanto antes-dijo Sora corriendo frente a Celestia. Evidentemente, ella y su hermana también se asombraron por la existencia de un Alicornio extra, Celestia puso una mueca seria y meneo la cabeza

-claramente me gustaría saber qué es lo que tienes que decir, pero preferiría que fuera con el resto de princesas reunidas, no quisiera que te molestases a contar lo que vaya a decir más de lo que sea necesario-dijo Celestia.

Más tarde, en la sala del trono.

Twilight y Sunburst llegaron tras lidiar con polvo centenario, documentos milenarios y telarañas molestas

-¿alguna suerte?-pregunto Celestia

-ninguna, hemos encontrado hechizos para todo pero no para esto-respondió Sunburst. Y tras la presentación con Sora y Riku, la siguiente escena no tiene motivos para perderse

-Un Semental Alicornio-murmuro Twilight sin evitar la tentación de investigarle a fondo, levantándole la cola, examinándole las alas, comprobando la largaría y afiladez de su cuerno, acariciando la crin para comprobar su tacto

-ehhh… esto es... está resultándome algo violento-Sora tenia el rostro como un tomate por la exploracion corporal inesperada de la curiosa princesa de la amistad

-¡Huy!... perdona, pero es que resultas un espécimen realmente único-Twilight se alejó sonrojada

Los portadores pudieron hablar libremente de dónde venían empezando por la torre de Yen Sid y su encuentro con veritas, alguna que otra pregunta venida de las princesas sí que tuvieron que responder

-¿Veritas?-pregunto Luna

-princesa de la verdad-respondió Sora

-el que no la conozcamos, fácilmente significa que debe de provenir de Equestria, pero no la nuestra, sino de la equestria de otra dimension en la que posiblemente gobierna-razono Celestia

-como nuestras versiones alternas que conocimos hace unos años-recordo Luna. Explicaron la destrucción del castillo Disney y aunque fue difícil, Sora conto la perdida de Goofy por culpa de la oscuridad.

-sinceramente no sabía que Star Swirl había fabricado un tercer espejo, realmente me sorprende que no llegase a contármelo, ni logro adivinar como acabo en la torre de ese mago que se llama Yen Sid-dijo Celestia.

-imagino como os debéis de sentir en esos cuerpo, yo también cruce uno de sus espejos a un mundo en el que no pude ser un Poni, me costó tiempo acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo humano-dijo Twilight. Sora y Riku terminaron contando que los enemigos eran Sincorazón. Una vez finalizada la charla,

-al menos ya sabemos que esa perturbación en la magia de hace unas horas proveniente de Ponyville está relacionada con el poder del espejo mágico y de la princesa Veritas que os mandaron al interior del castillo de la amistad-menciono Luna

-¿detectasteis algo así en mi hogar y no me lo dijisteis?-pregunto Twilight

-pequeña Poni, fuera de estos muros hay una grave situación con máxima prioridad, por si acaso esperamos a ver la relevancia que llegaría a tener aquel pico mágico, si era bueno o malo, y afortunadamente, ha sido algo beneficioso teniendo ahora tres nuevos guerreros dispuestos a luchar desinteresadamente hasta el último aliento con la mision de salvar nuestro mundo-aclaro Luna con tono apacible. Twilight refunfuño un poco, pero enseguida se le paso.

-¿y qué podemos hacer con los Poni que se han convertido en Sincorazón?, temo por si su transformación es algo irreversible. Al final de esta catástrofe veo a muchos enterrando a sus seres queridos que murieron tras ser destruidos en su forma de Sincorazón…, o tal vez no tendran cuerpo que enterrar-se adelantó Cadance

-no temas princesa-Sora poso un casco sobre su hombro -. Si destruimos al Sincorazón y a al Incorpóreo de un Poni, este volverá a ser el que era

-¿Incorpóreo?-pregunto Sunburst

-sí, unas criaturas en general de color blanco que son en lo que se convierte el cuerpo de quien ha caído en manos de la oscuridad y se ha transformado en un Sincorazón-explico Riku

-no hemos recibido ningún informe de tales criaturas-por nervios Sunburst se acariciaba la larga perrilla

-por cada quien se convierte en Sincorazón, debe de haber un incorpóreo que es normalmente tiene más fuerza que el primero, es norma general-dijo Riku

-así que, podemos dar por hecho de que hay más enemigos a los que debemos de derrotar-suspiro Twilight llevándose el casco a la cara y sentándose en el suelo. ¿Cuánto se tardara en tener que hacerle frente a los incorpóreos de los Ponis?, es lo que en su cabeza se preguntaba la pequeña Alicornio.

La princesa Celestia había estado ese rato con ojos cerrados sin siquiera mover un ala o una pata, se había convertido en una silenciosa y meditativa estatua que esperaba el momento dado para hablar

-De acuerdo Ponis-empezó Celestia -. Si para salvar el Multiverso, primero hay que salvar Equestria. Os confiare el ser la vanguardia que luchara por todos nosotros y detendrá al mal que hoy nos apuñala-. La princesa había borrado de su rostro cualquier sonrisa

-hemos luchado contra suficientes Sincorazón e incorpóreos en suficiente multitud de mundos como para enfrentarlos en cualquier lugar que se encuentren de Equestria-dijo Sora con gran determinación

-tienes una voluntad guerrera que arde con intensidad dentro de ese cuerpo tuyo, permíteme darte un consejo referente a ello. Procura no subestimarles pues incluso un enemigo al que muchas veces has enfrentado y vencido, no importa si su poder es menor o mayor que en el encuentro anterior, acabaras por ponerte en serios aprietos si te atreves a bajar la guardia en combate contra el, por ello nunca debes de dejar de estar concentrado en la batalla-. Celestia hablaba con autoridad y sabiduria

-¿pedirá decirnos por donde podríamos empezar?-pregunto Riku. Celestia avanzo a la ventana, alzo su pata hacia el horizonte, al negro cielo nublado

-¡mirad Esas negras nubes que nuestros cielos cubren!, salen de Cloudsdale, la ciudad de los pegasos, que se encarga del control del clima de todo el reino y que de alguna manera de su fábrica del clima ahora despiden ese manto de oscuridad-continuo Celestia mirando directamente más allá de donde sus vistas podían llegar -. Iréis y liberareis Cloudsdale, si la recuperamos no solo daremos un importante avance para ganar, los cielos negros desaparecerán y el sol volverá a iluminar nuestro mundo, no tengo duda de que eso daría una buena inyección de moral a todos los Ponis para que sepan, que no deben de rendirse, que al final, el bien triunfara y una vez más podremos ir a nuestras camas a dormir sabiendo que no tendremos que temer a esta pesadilla-.

-solo déjanos donde esta y volaremos a liberarlo de los Sincorazón-dijo Sora poniéndose recto. Celestia solamente señaló arriba, al cielo sin que ellos pudiesen entenderlo muy bien.

-es una ciudad echa de nubes-se adelantó Twilight -. Esta permanentemente flotando a kilómetros del suelo-.

-¿y cómo se supone que estaremos en una ciudad echa de nubes?-pregunto Sora

-tu eres un Alicornio y Riku, tu eres un Pegaso, tenéis el poder para posaros sobre las nubes como si suelo fuesen, no tendréis problemas para andar por ella y combatir a vuestros enemigos-contesto Luna

-gracias princesas, por habernos dedicado vuestro tiempo a escucharnos, marcharemos de inmediato a Cloudsdale y volveremos volando bajo el azul cielo-dijo Riku

-no iréis solos-avanzo Twilight -. Una de mis mejores amigas, Rainbow Dash, ha sucumbido a los Sincorazón en Cloudsdale y no me perdonaría el no ir con vosotros a salvarla-. Sora se le acerco y sonrió

-entiendo lo que dices, hace años, mi amiga Kairi fue secuestrada y luche contra todos mis enemigos para que volviera a mi lado. Sé que no hay nada más fuerte que la amistad-dijo con voz amigable -. Por ello los tres lograremos salvar a Cloudsdale y a tu amiga-.

-oh, Twilight, ya imagine que tú también queridas ir con ellos. Como ellos todavía no saben mucho de nuestro mundo y donde podría estar Cloudsdale, no se me ocurriría mejor acompañante que tu-Celestia por fin sonrió. Twilight se puso al frente de Sora y Riku, tenía un aire que motivaría a cualquiera a seguirla

-¡vamos chicos, partamos a Cloudsdale!-grito la pequeña Alicornio, los dos chicos fueron tras ella con la confianza que esta princesa transmitía. Huir, esconderse. Es lo que en Equestria hemos hecho con la aparición de los Sincorazón, pero ha llegado el momento dado, el momento de mostrarle a los Sincorazón que se han metido con el mundo equivocado


	5. Chapter 5

tres Sincorazón "Soldado" avanzan rapidos antes de ser dos de ellos fulminados por unos rayos magicos azules de Starlight y el ultimo abatido bajo la llave espada de Kairi. Ambas llevaban unos minutos desde que se quedaron solas en un lugar tomado por centenares, quizás mas de un millar, de los temibles Sincorazón.

Confiando en su compañera y en sus habilidades pero tampoco querían sobrevalorarse por la abrumadora diferencia de números existente entre ellas y el enemigo. Por ello no querían vérselas con grupos muy nutridos en zonas muy cerradas, y aun menos cuando sentían como sus fuerzas se veian drásticamente mermadas por la cantidad de oponentes a hacer frente. Esto no evitaba que lograsen salvar algun que otro poni indefenso a punto de caer atrapado por ellos y escoltarle hasta el castillo de la Amistad donde ahora una diversa cantidad de habitantes se encuentra refugiado, a salvo dentro de una cupula segura y manteniendo la esperanza de que todo se podra reestablecer de que todo sera como antes de que esta pesadilla empezara y que volveran a sus vidas tranquilas y monotonas algo de lo que todos esperamos que pase

-Starlight, estoy algo cansada-Kairi gadeaba un poco y se quitaba el sudor de la sien. Starlight parecia distante mirando al horizonte -. ¿Starlight, estas bien?-.

-oh, Kairi, es que, veras, es que yo… al principio de todo esto-comenzo Starlight dificultandole hablar, buscando las palabras adecuadas en el fondo de sus sentimientos

El viento arrastro el grito de algun Poni cercano que se podria encontrar en problemas, saben lo cansaras que están, ¿pero acaso se verían capaces de retornar a recuperar fuerzas al castillo de la amistad teniendo que de dejar a un Poni al que podrían llevarse con ellas, abandonandolo a su suerte contra los Sincorazón a sabiendas de lo que podría sufrir?

-ya hablaremos despues Starlight, ahora hay un Pony que necesita nuetra ayuda-Kairi convoco nuevamente su llave espada

-muy bien-Starlight fubo mientras fue con ella en dirección al lugar de los gritos. Sugarcube Corner, se encontraba en pleno asedio, con un ejercito de Sincorazón alrededor. Un enorme sincorazon "Lado oscuro" de varios metros, avanzaba desde la retaguardia

-ese Sincorazon es muy peligroso, debemos de tratar de derrotarle-sugirio Kairi

En lo alto de la pasteleria, se podía ver vagamente a los aterrodizados señores Cake cuando se asomaban a arrojar tartas y Cupcake por si estas podían ralentizar a los Sincorazón, docenas de "sombra", "soldado" y "Neo Sombra" acababan cubiertos de nata, vainilla, chocolate Etc. un tan cremoso y delicioso ataque que raspaba un tiempo irrisorio, algo comico de ver cuando un "sombra" resbalo en crema cayendo sobre uno cercano

-¡Son Muchos!-Kairi se abria paso como podía, llegando al punto de que estaba encontrandose retenida y parada en un pulso con muchos enemigos a la vez

-¡estan rompiendo la puerta principal!-advirtio Starlight. un "Neo Sombra" que destrozo la parte superior de la puerta recibio la verdadera sorpresa cuando aparecio a recibirle un rayo dorado despedido desde la planta baja , impacto en su rostro empujándole varios metros atrás. El resto de la tropa que penetraba por la puerta, o mejor dicho, lo intentaba, rompiendo ventanas y abrienda brechas en las paredes. Se veían alcanzados por multiples y rapidas ráfagas doradas, y plumas magicas que se les clavaban por todas partes, bastantes quedaban eliminados, otros acababan volando por los aires. Los Sincorazón estaba siendo irremediablemente frenados por un Pony duro de roer

-¿sabes quien puede estar haciendo eso?-pregunto Kairi

-indudablemente es magia de Unicornio, los señores Cake ni lo son. Me pregunto de que Poni serán esos cañonazos-dijo Starlight. Pero por mucho que ese Poni disparase su cuerno, el numero enemigo seguía sin descender, mas bien lo contrario, eran mas de lo que quien fuese el de defensor de la tienda, pudiese rechazar y que parecio empezar a lanzar espadas y flechas echas de magia. Los Sincorazón Unicornio tenían su fuego concentrado en la zona de origen del Unicornio de dentro. El enorme "lado oscuro" alcanzo Sugarcube corner arrancando la pared de la planta baja de un puñetazo. Inicio un bombardeo de esferas oscuras a su interior

-¡rapido, debemos de eliminarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-grito Kairi haciendo un esfuerzo mayor en enfrentar a los Sincorazón. Todos reaccionaron ante un resplandor procedente de la pasteleria

una importante rafaga dorada emergio del local enviando muchos enemigos a su destruccion, excepto al "lado oscuro" cuyo tamaño y poder le impidieron ser eliminado pero si algo aturdido y dificultado levantarse.

-¡Koowabunga!-Un Unicornio que no podían ver bien, salto ante los enemigos. el Poni que fuese, hizo que su cuerno brillara emitiendo un hechizo -. !que este Lucero brille!-. La magia se disperso por su ser iluminando todo su cuerpo como si el sol hubiera descendido y se hubiese posado en tierra, llamando la atención de mayoria de Sincorazón. Unos cuantos rayos magicos sobre el enemigo gigante basto para que dejara la pasteleria y se centrara en él.

Se abrio paso a disparos en una cardiaca carrera trotando lejos de Sugarcube corner convirtiéndose en la resplandeciente carnaza de docenas de Sincorazón que marcharon tras él queriendo darle caza. Quedaron tan pocos frente al local, que no fueron rival para Kairi y Starlight. Ambas entraron al edificio, la planta baja estaba destrozada por la batalla de hace nada. Mesas tiradas y destrozadas, paredes y suelos con marcas de rayos mágicos aun humeantes

-eres tu Starlight, gracias a Celestia que estas aquí-la señora Cake vagaba las escaleras aun aterrodizada con su marido, el señor Cake, cargando con los dos hijos de la familia

-si no hubiera sido por él, esos monstruos habrían entrado hace tiempo Sugarcube Corner-dijo el señor cake en mención al Poni convertido en cebo viviente

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Kairi

-la verdad es que no lo sabemos muy bien, solo que es escritor y un amigo de Pinkie, es uno de nuestros clientes habituales, como hace a menudo, vino ayer a tomarse un batido, con tan mala suerte que fue cuando empezó todo este lio y acabo teniendo que usar este lugar de refugio, bien mirado fue una buena suerte para mi, mi esposa y nuestros hijos-explico el señor Cake

-¿estas bien Starlight?, ya has descargado demasiados ataques, deberías de retírate tras mi y esperar a que tus fuerzas se recargen lo suficiente-Kairi se quedo cerca de ella. Un temblor sacudio el suelo, a lo lejos, al fondo entre unos edificios, una ola negra emergio avanzando hacia ellos

-¿es que no tenemos ni un segundo para estar en paz?-se quejo El Señor Cake temblando de terror

-dejame esto a mi-Kairi avanzo al frente del grupo, observando a los enemigos acercarse -. lleva a la familia Cake al castillo mientras me ocupo de frenarles-.

-ya he estado en esta situacion antes, y entonces esas cosas se llevaron a una de mis amigas, no quiero que se repita de nuevo-

-Starlight, te comprendo, ¿Pero acaso crees que los Cake podran llegar al castillo de la amistad sin que les pase nada o sin que terminen atrapados por los Sincorazon?, y aunque lleguen, la cupula los dejaria fuera y tu eres la unica aquí que puede hacer que lo traspasen y queden seguros al otro lado-explico Kairi

-tienes razon-cedio Starlight -. pero en cuanto los Cake esten en el castillo, volvere a por ti, tenlo en cuenta-. Con la unicornio llevandose a los pasteleros.

Kairi se planto en medio de la calle, con su llave espada y respirando hondo, recordaba que no se habia enfrentado nunca a tantos sin compañía, esperaba a que pudiese soportar la contienda. La primera linea de sincorazón "Ponis terrestres" sucumbieron no sin dar dolorosos golpes con los cascos en el costado de Kairi que casi le hicieron soltar la espada.

Un dolor agudo recorrio todo el cuerpo de la joven Poni, cayo al suelo dolorida. Contemplo largas y afiladas agujas rosadas clavadas por medio cuerpo, hileras de sangre se derramaban en el suelo. Entre los enemigos, un extraño Poni sincorazon con una crin rosa como el algodón de azucar, una sonrisa de diente triangulares y brillo morado en la boca. En su flanco, donde la cutie mark, se contemplaba lo que parecen ser globos amarillos. Este Poni resultaba siniestro y posible causante de ese puntiagudo ataque.

-!vamos!-Kairi tratando de levantarse percibia como el dolor se recrudecia y las hemorragias empeoraban. Troto contra el monstruo blandiendo la espada. Quien, inesperadamente y en contra de toda ley de la fisica, empezo a dar altos botes por todo el escenario evadiendo los sablazos de Kairi quien encontraba frustrada sintiendo impotencia en poder conectar un ataque

El sincorazón rio grandemente, asombro a Kairi de forma inesperada sacando un largo cañon negro que salio de ningun sitio,

-!es hora de fiesta!-grito el Sincorazón.

la cuerda que detonaba el cañon fue jalada por la ente. La fuerte detonacion tiro a Kairi al suelo del sobre salto. Se miro el cuerpo, no habia nueva herida, solo grandes cantidades de confeti y serpentinas flotando en el aire, posandose entorno a todo el area de batalla

-¿esto va en serio?-pregunto Kairi

-!Okie Dockie!-rio el vil enemigo abriendo grandemente su boca emergiendo diversos globos de colores que que se movian por la zona de combate. ¿era esto una broma, acaso el Sincorazon lucharia en serio o tal vez se estaba burlando de ella?.

El confeti siseo entre brillos deslumbrantes. estallaron en pequeñas explosiones. Entre el polvo levantado, Kairi estaba casi en las ultimas con humo saliendo de su maltrecho cuerpo

-a este paso…-mascullo Kairi, malamente poniendose sobre las patas frontales. Su vision se emborronaba por el dolor y el fallo de sus fuerzas le complicaban centrarse en el potente sincorazón, quien expandio su crin cuyo pelo tenia puntitos brillantes. Volveria a arremeter con sus agujas

magicas placas se levantaron al grito de "Reflejo" y el alzamiento de la llave espada, absorviendo los impactos. Kairi mantenia como podia la barrera que tan pesada se le estaba volviendo.

-!Kairi!-un destello frente a la Poni terrestre, elimino las agujas e interrumpio al Sincorazón.

-Starlight…-dijo Kairi

-nada mas ver la explosion, vine tan rapido como pude-

-¿y los Cake?-pregunto Kairi

-a salvo dentro del castillo-respondio Starlight -. ahora nos ocuparemos de este Sincorazón y te llevare a curarte-. Starlight fijo su atencion en el temible enemigo

-: !Pinkie Pie!, no, no puede ser verdad-Starlight retrocedio al darse cuenta de la identidad de este monstruo. Recelaba con tan solo pensar en enfrentarse a ella

-no puedo hacerlo Kairi, no voy a atacar a una de mis amigas-conto Starlight. Todo resplandecio y de repente estaban dentro de la cupula del castillo. La unicornio habia usado un hechizo de teletransportacion en pos de escapar.

-Star…-Kairi puso un casco en el hombro de Starlight. Hiba a decirle algo a su nueva amiga, el agotamiento se sobrepuso conllevando la perdida de la consciencia sobre Starlight quien tenia ojos como platos viendo a su reciente amistad en sus patas.

-lo siento mucho Kairi, yo, yo debi de haberte sido de mas ayuda-mascullo Starlight entre lagrimas. Kairi tendida en la cama, vendada por medio cuerpo pareciendose una momia, poco a poco estaba tratando de poder sentarse en la cama

-no es culpa tuya Starlight-le consolo Kairi

-si que lo es, si no hubiese sido tan cobarde, si hubiera salvado a mis amigas de los sincorazon, oh madre mia. Pinkie Pie, una pony tan alegre y buena como ella no merece lo que le ha pasado, en el horrible ser en que se ha transformado, pensar en el resto, en lo que estaran convertidas-las lagrimas le caian sin poder dejarle hablar mas. Kairi se sento al borde de la cama

-Starlight, te prometo que tus amigas regresaran a la normalidad, solo ten esperanza en ello-

-Esperanza es lo menos que tengo ahora-murmuro Starlight

-mi amigo Sora, se convirtio en un Sincorazon hace años-esta declaracion exalto a Starlight -. no me rendi, no perdi la esperanza de que volveria a ser mi mejor amigo y asi ocurrio-.

-pero…-comenzo Starlight -. en el pasado hice cosas muy malas a esas Ponys, les arranque sus talentos especiales con mi magia, queriendo obligarlas a que fueran todas iguales sin nada especial entre ellas. Sin embargo, me perdonaron, me dieron una oportunidad para entablar amistad, !y encima Twilight me acogio en su castillo y me tomo como su alumna!-. Hubo una pequeña pausa

-: algo que yo nunca espere que me otorgarian, ni que tuve en muchos años. Que las haya dejado tiradas en algo como esto hace maldecirme una y otra vez, odiarme por no haber echo nada por ellas-. Dos calidas patas rodearon a la unicornio que dejandose sentir una agradable abrazo

-Starlight, te perdonaran, tenlo en mente-Kairi la miro directamente a los ojos -. piensa en el bien que has echo hoy, ¿cuantos Ponys se han puesto a salvo gracias a tu ayuda?, ellos creen en ti y tu debes de creer en tus amigas y amigos, porque yo lo are-. Starlight sonrio mientras Kairi le quitaba las lagrimas de su rostro


	6. Chapter 6

Hace unas horas

Apple Bloom y sus dos amigas habian salido corriendo por el ponyville recien invadido por los sincorazones, estas no tardadon en llegar a verse obligadas a buscar refugio ante el ataque, las tres llamaban a Rarity y las demas, cuyas yeguas salieron corriendo en busca de ellas. sin recibir respuesta alguna en favor de su seguridad, el que pudo haberle pasado a ellas les atemorizaba y por puro miedo se refugiaron en el interior del ayuntamiento de Ponyville que era lo mas que pudieron avanzar, y el unico lugar en que ningun sincorazon habia logrado entrar todavia por las barricadas levantas en la puerta y las ventanas

Apple Bloom todavia lloraba el pensar en lo que de seguro podria haberle pasado a su hermana, Sweetie Bell, no estaba en mejor estado de animo, unicamente Scootalo era la que trataba de mostrarse fuerte y no derramar lagrimas. Con ellas habian mas ponys, los funcionarios cuyo puesto de trabajo es en ese edificio, Ponys como los quienes habian acudido para solucionar algun problema burocratico, concejales, secretarios y la alcaldesa Mare. Todos estaban pasando por ese caos a su manera, unos estaban mas decaidos que otros y la valiente alcaldesa seguia dando fuerzas a la voluntad de los presentes con algun discurso

-!admito que esta es la peor crisis que he visto en mis años de gestion como alcaldesa y si, la situacion no se ve muy bien, pero eso no es motivo para perder la esperanza pues sin ella, estariamos perdidos incluso antes de que esos monstruos logren entrar aqui dentro!. !dentro de mi corazon, siento el mismo miedo que vosotros, pero no debemos dejar que nos domine, las princesas como Twilight y sus amigas lograran salvarnos como ya lo han hecho en multitud de ocasiones pasadas!-. Asi continuo con otros recordatorios del pasado y tal, hasta que...

un laser atraveso la pared de ladrillos, otros tres le acompañaron.

!Boom!

Una explosion hace volar toda la pared y los enemigos entran a tropel. Las crussaders, se apresuran a adentrarse en las entrañas del ayuntamiento a la par que el resto de ponys adultos se dispersan con todo este caos, los gritos volvieron a los idos de las pequeñas potrillas que persegidas por docenas de Sincorazon "soldado" subieron por las escaleras del edificio, agitadas alcanzaron la puerta al tejado del ayuntamiento y atrancaron la puerta con lo que pudieron encontrar.

-!Estamos atrapadas!-grito Sweteie Bell!

-¿que aremos ahora?-Apple Bloom trotaba cerca de la cornisa a la par que los sincorazón con capacidad de vuelo se arrimaban peligrosamente ¿que es lo que podria hacerse ahora?, estaban en una situacion en la que se necesita un meligro para salir de esa

...

al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar de Ponyville, no muy lejos de la ubicacion anteriormente narrada, ¿aquel unicornio que salio disparado perseguido por la multitud de sincorazones, incluyendo el "lado oscuro"? Pues ahora se ha quedado atrapado en un callejon mientras los enemigos se le amontonan tras suyo

-sabia que tenia que haber girado a la derecha en la tienda de sofas-se quejo mientras los enemigos le dejaban en una situacion sin posibilidad de escape, miraba a todos lados, era inutil, sin puertas, sin muros destrozados por los cuales pasar, se encontraba en estado de desesperacion -. !la ventana!-. Arrimo una caja y se subio a ella, colandose en el interior de una casa vacia, tuvo que apresurarse a buscar la puerta de esta vivienda y seguir su huida, el tiempo en que se mantenia su hechizo para hacer brillar todo su cuerpo, caduco. Todo el enfrentamiento anterior en Sugarcube agoto la mayor parte de sus reservas magicas y no estaba por seguir corriendo, pues sus patas le estaban doliendo de cansancio. En un charco vio las ondas de la amenazante aproximacion del "Lado oscuro" acompañado de su pequeño batallon, se levanto para tropezar inmediatamente despues y chocarse con lo que parecia ser una fuente, se volteo bastante aterrodizado, el gigantesco enemigo alargo sus brazos y genero una bola de energia enorme

fue disparada, Lucero puso sus patas frontales en X a la espera del impacto

 **!Boom!**

...

-Starlight, despierta-Kairi movia a la unicornio quien se removia y sudaba.

-!Pinkie!-se desperto Starlight gritando y sudando

-menuda pesadilla has tenido-dijo Kairi

-si, ha sido realmente terrible. Ver a Pinkie convertida en sincorazón me ha afectado ma de lo que esperaba, no consigo siquiera poder dormir bien, estaba soñando en los ponys que podrian estar todavia afuera y en lo que pueden estar sufriendo-comento Starlight ocultando su rostro bajo la manta

-ya ha pasado casi un dia desde que nos topamos con tu amiga convertida en sincorazón, y yo ya casi estoy con mis fuerzas recuperadas a buen nivel-Kairi levanto la manta -. Quizas... deberiamos de planear una estrategia para derrotarla-

-no estoy segura, Kairi, ella es una amiga mia, no quiero llegar a atacarla-dijo Starlight saliendo de la cama. Se dirigio a la ventana, observando enemigos afuera del escudo

-te conte sobre que si derrotamos al Sincorazón, al que han convertido sera otra vez la de antes, ¿Porque no luchar por ello?-interrogo Kairi

-lo pense, pero aun asi, cada vez que la atacase sentiria que estaria agrediendo a Pinkie Pie-contesto Starlight -. podriamos salir y barrer unos cuantos enemigos, traer a mas Ponys a la seguridad del castill...o o tal vez escoltarles hasta donde ellos todavia no han llegado... tendria que seguir mentalizandome para atacar a los de las que tan bien me han tratado-. La unicornio troto a la puerta y la abrio

-: pero una cosa te prometo Kairi, que si volvemos a toparnos con el Sincorazón de Pinkie Pie, no volvere a huir, buscare la fuerza para llegar a derrotarla-. Starlight golpeo el suelo con sus cascos y sin mas, las dos marcharon por los pasillos a ver como estaban los demas Ponis. Todos seguian algo asustados como es logico pero mas calmados, y otros daban vueltas de aqui para alla preguntandose como estarian sus amigos. Algunos de paso, informaron de lo que habian visto por las ventanas del castillo, poco mas que enemigos pararos frente la cupula o andando sin rumbo fijo

-vi extrañas luces y explosiones raras-informo la unicornio de color menta, Lyra

-¿a que te refieres con raras?-pregunto Kairi

-eran luces doradas, y... y alguna que otra luz purpura o asi. Al igual que las explosiones, como si algunos habitantes de Ponyville estuviesen resistiendo todavia, en peleas con esos monstruos feos. Lo que puedo asegurar, debio de ser una pelea muy intensa por la sucesion de los ya mencionados avistamientos, en cierto momento una de esas explosiones dio un temblor que no veas-explico Lyra.

Kairi y Starlight se miraron, pensaron en lo escuchado de boca de Lyra

-habria que ir a echar un vistazo-sugirio la unicornio

-¿sera el unicornio de antes?, la magia dorada que se vio podria ser suya, como comprobamos ayer en el combate en Sugarcube corner-comento Kairi

-de serlo asi, no sabemos quien podria haber estado lanzando los rayos purpuras, podria ser otro Pony, o un enemigo muy fuerte-Starlight llevo el casco a su barbilla, en estado pensativo. Cruzaron la puerta principal al exterior. Kairi tropezo, cayendo sobre sus piernas frontales

-todavia, estoy algo debil-comento Kairi

-asi no puedo dejarte que salgas, Kairi. quedate en el castillo de la amistad y yo saldre a buscar a los Ponis que supuestamente pudo haber visto Lyra-dijo Starlight aproximandose a la pared magica

-no puedes, Starlight, tu sola lo pasaras mal-se levanto Kairi malamente

-tu lo pasarias todavia peor-Starlight corrio hacia la barrera -. !no se hable mas, Kairi!-. Abrio una brecha con su magia y se alejo dejando a Kairi mirando con resignacion. Cautelosamente, evitando a los salvajes Sincorazón, paso entre callejuelas y el interior de edificios por los que se podia entrar por algun agujero en sus paredes o por alguna puerta o ventana abierta. Llevo media hora aproximarse donde Lyra dijo haber visto el probable combate. Se asomo desde un barril medio cortado

-efectivamente, tiene toda la pinta de que este lugar haya tenido un combate bien intenso-murmuro Starlight fijandose en la palpable destruccion adornada con crateres y estructuras totalmente calcinadas, una fuente estaba con buena parte destrozada

-¡aaaghh!-. Starlight resvalo con algo en el suelo y comicamente aterrizo de cara. Pastel, o alguien habia organizado una fiesta en el momento mas inoportuno u otro habia tenido la idea de atacar con tarta a los oscuros entes y que ahora cubria a Starlight. Un globo amarillo floto por delante de la unicornio, se fijo en que mas flotaban por el escenario

-It´s Party Time-.

La pony vio acercarse al Sincorazón que mas temia enfrentar,

-Pinkie... no, tu no eres Pinkie Pie... eres un Sincorazón, en nuestro primer encuentro tuve miedo de ti, hui por temor, hoy no ocurrira, te derrotare y recuperare a esa sonriente Pony que yo conoci-Starlight golpeo el suelo con sus cascos frontales con su cuerno resplandeciendo intensamente

-¡Okie Dokie!-grito el monstruo disparando las afiladas agujas que esquivaba Starlight, el oponente, invocando mas de sus peligrosos globos sorpresa se puso a correr por todo el escenario. La unicornio disparo su rayo, esquivado por un bote del monstruo. El villano, aumento su velocidad sin dejar a Starlight ocasion de apuntar

-¡oh, venga ya!-se quejo Starlight fallando un par de tiros. El oponente conecto varios golpes en el costado de la unicornio -. esto hace daño, tengo que contraatacar yo tambien-. Starlight lanzo un conjuro de velocidad sobre si misma que le confiere tanta rapidez como su enemigo.

logro anticiparse mejor a sus movimientos y esquivarlos. Varios rayos magicos impactaron en el monstruo dañandole de forma moderada. La ente, se lanzo sobre Starlight una vez que su echizo de velocidad termino. A lo que ella respondio levantando un pequeño escudo sobre el que su oponente saltaba continuamente, la unicornio retrocedia, se arrodillo por el costo de mantenerlo asi, viendo como grietas salian por el centro. En cuanto el mal, desplego su cañon de fiesta, disparo su explosivo confeti sobre la proteccion de Starlight. Detonando violentamente, haciendo añicos el escudo magico, lanzando a su invocadora a bastante distancia. Busco levantarse de nuevo, ante la imagen de un globo sorpresa a punto de chocar con ella.

¡Puff!

Un pringe verde cubrio a Starlight, resultaba una sustancia asquerosa, y muy pegadiza, Necesitaria muchos lavados para quedar de nuevo limpia. Contemplo el cañon de fiestas, a poca distancia de ella, apuntandola directamente a la cara

el moco ese, que cubria el cuerno, imposibilitava el poder usar la magia. Una situacion muy dificil para Starlight que no veia como podria salir de una situacion tan delicada como esta. ¿este seria su final?

-!sorpresa!-un Pony salto desde atras del Sincorazon rebotando sobre el villano. Aterrizo delante de Starlight. El Pony era un pegaso de color nata, crin rubia con un lazo morado al principio de la cola. Su cutie mark, tres globos morados. Volo donde Starlight

-!huau, es como si un Dragón te hubiera usado sonarse los mocos y luego te hubiera puesto en un moquero gigante!, !ya se, ya se,!-. El pegaso salio rapidamente volviendo casi instantaneamente con una gran nube de lluvia colocandolo sobre Starlight

-¿acaso no pensaras?-Starlight ya preveia lo que hiba a hacer

-!cierra los ojos, no seria agradable que te entrara algo de ese pringe en los ojos!-la pegaso boto sobre la nube desencarenando una ducha muy fria sobre la unicornio. todo el pringe verde se fue de su cuerpo.

ahora empapada y calada hasta los huesos, no podia evitar estornudar y sentir frio por todo su cuerpo

-¿que... sign... significa esto?-gruño Starlight entre titiriteos

-¡uuuh!, ¡me dijeron que habia Ponis sufriendo por tipos malos, aqui estoy para que volvais a sonreir!-grito la tan estridente Pony

-vale... primero tengo que derrotar a este villano de aqui... asi que si lo que quieres es ayudar, pues adelante-ofrecio Starlight. La pegaso bajo de la nube

-¡mi nombre es Surprise y me gustan las fiestas, las bromas especialmente saltar a los Pony por detras gritando mi nombre, por eso me llamo Surprise, porque me gusta sorprenderles!. ¡uuh, estoy ansiosa por conocer tu nombre, y ser amigas y eso!-la pegaso no paraba de hablar y parecia estar prestandole mas atencion a ello que al Sincorazón que nuevamente se puso sobre sus cuatro patas.

Suprise se elevo ante la carga del Sincorazón que paso de largo hasta estrellarse con un muro de ladrillos

-Starlight Glimmer-dijo la Unicornio sin creerse todavia la situacion, una Pegaso que aparecio por sorpresa y convirtio el dramatico combate en una peculiar comedia

-¡UH, Uh!, ¿puedes echarme esa magia para ir superrapido?, porfi-pidio la Pegaso con una gran sonrisa

-¿pooor?, bah, da igual-Starlight lanzo el echizo de superaceleracion sobre Surprise. El sincorazon retorno. La pegaso se puso a dar vueltas a velocidad supersonica entorno al escenario, ¡Huracan!, eso se creo atrapando al vil enemigo por los aires sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar. La unicornio estaba a salvo en el centro, mientras muchos elementos entorno a ella salian volando

-!esta es mi oportunidad!-Starlight concentro toda la magia posible en su cuerno. Elevo su rostro hacia el cielo apuntando al sincorazón -. ¡desaparece!-. Un cañonazo de energia magica fue disparada contra el sincorazon.

 **¡Boooom!**

El poderoso enemigo exploto violentamente, disolviendo el tornado e iluminando el cielo durante unos segundos. el sincorazón de pinkie pie habia sido destruido. Llovio a continuacion, no agua, sino, caramelos, ademas de confeti y concertinas normales y corrientes. Aquel Sincorazón, resulto ser una autentica piñata que ahora dejaba libre lo que guardaba dentro de su cuerpo

-¡Starlight!-Kairi aparecio corriendo -. increible que hayas podido ganar el combate-.

-no estuve sola-dijo Starlight. Surprise se acerco volando boca abajo y sonriendo con la lengua fuera capturando algun caramelo mientras el confeti se acumulaba en su tripa. En el siguiente minuto y medio, Surprise acabo soltando tanto como cuando conocio a Starlight y no se pudo relajar hasta que Kairi dijo su nombre

-Surprise, ¿de donde vienes exactamente?-pregunto Starlight

-vengo del valle de los sueños. Conmigo han viajado otros cuantos Ponys por peticion de la princesa Veritas-respondio la Pegaso dejando a Kairi y Starlight con la boca en el suelo


	7. Chapter 7

-Deseo...Deseo...Deseo-.

 **...**

las Cutie mark crussader veian como la puerta al tejado del ayuntamiento empezaba a romperse, tuvieron que esquivar los ataques de los Sincorazon "pegaso" pegandose al suelo y en mas de una ocasion a punto estuvieron de recibir algun impacto directo.

Sus cuerpos se vieron envueltos en un brillo morado y se desvanecieron

 **...**

La llave espada "cadena del reino" flotaba magicamente en el aire.

-muy bien Sora, continua asi, ya casi la tienes-animo Twilight dando clases de Telequinesis a Sora durante el descanso del viaje a Cloudsdale en una pequeña acumulacion de nubes. El nuevo Alicornio dio varios golpes en el aire con al espada

-podria acostumbrarme a esto-dijo Sora danzando su arma

-bueno, avanzas rapido-dijo Twilight

-de donde yo vengo, un mago me enseño a hacer magia con mi llave espada, por lo que ya estoy familiarizado a como tengo que hacerlo, pero con el cuerno aun estoy demasiado verde-comento Sora

-mientras me tengas a mi, podre enseñarte a como usar tu cuerno, mejor que sepas ahora como usarlo, te sera de mucha utilidad para cuando estes en pleno combate-.

Riku estaba dando vueltas alrededor mirando con ojos avizor,. Aterrizo al borde de las nubes continuando su mirada al oscuro cielo

-!hey Riku!-exclamo Sora corriendo junto a su amigo manteniendo la llave espada en la burbuja magica-. !esto de volar se te da cada vez mejor!

-he ido bajo las nubes, todo esta plagado de Sincorazones, nunca pense que llegarian a haber tantos en un solo mundo o que veria hordas de tales tamaños, definitivamente estan fuera de control desde que todo esto empezo-conto Riku

-si te dijo la verdad, estoy preocupado en que esta vez llegemos a fallar. la destruccion del castillo disney y toda la dimension de la que vienen Micky, Donald y...-Sora se detuvo en el acto

-Goofy, escuchame bien Sora, si vas a lamentarte de su muerte, hazlo cuando todo esto haya terminado-

-!no hables tan friamente de Goofy, el era de mis mejores amigos!-grito Sora lanzandose sobre Riku. El pegaso solto una coz en la tripa del Alicornio mandandole por los aires. Antes de que esto empeorase, fueron alzados en el aire por la magia

-!alto los dos!, se supone que sois amigos-recrimino la princesa de la amistad -. !muchos Ponys estan luchando ahi abajo para que Equestria se pueda salvar, muchos Ponys han perdido a sus amigos, a sus familias, muchos sufren por ello y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que vuestra amistad se rompa porque sera lo unico que pueda mantenernos unidos para ganar esta guerra y de devolverles la felicidad a como de lugar!-. Sora y Riku se queraron quietos avergonzados de su inmaduro comportamiento

-lo lamentamos, te juro que no volvera a pasar-Sora se inclino ante Twilight quien no parecio contentarse mucho.

-!rapido, debemos de volar!-grito Riku batiendo sus alas

Las nubes bajo ellos saltaron, lanzandoles por los aires con dificultades para recuperar el vuelo. Un Sincorazón "Wyvern" rapidamente volvio a arremeter, escuchandose el romper del aire en su rapido desplacamiento

-!agh!-Twlight fue sorprendida por un segundo "Wyvern" que la embistio brutalmente por la espalda

-!Twlight!-Sora lanzo desde la punta de la llave espada un rayo de luz directamente a la espalda de la monstruosa entidad quien perdio altura y desaparecio entre las nubes. Sora volo rapidamente cogiendo a Twilight entre sus patas. En ese tiempo, Riku mantenia ocupado al otro enemigo hasta parecer haber desaparecido tambien en el manto de oscurida. No sabia donde estaba su amigo, se sentia ademas perdido

-el aerodromo de los Wonderbolt...-murmuro Twilight -. lo tenemos cerca y ahi podriamos reagruparnos-. Le dificultaba el habla, su espalda tenia una fea marca por el golpe. No queria dejar solo a Riku, sin embargo, la princesa necesitaba atencion medica enseguida y por su mente paso que tal vez, los Wonderbolt tendrian botiquines en su aerodromo. Volo con precaucion, ocultandose entre nubes y volando tan en silencio como era posible.

Y, ahi estaba la base de los Wonderbolt. En total estado de ruina y uno de los edificios menores ardiendo. Sora inicio una aproximacion vigilante a lo que pudiese salirle por sorpresa. Aterrizo tras el edificio principal y cargo a Twilight en su espalda y agarro la espada con su magia. Algun Sincorazón "Pegaso" tuvo que eliminar a la hora de entrar por una puerta trasera la cual atranco tras él. Tenia por delante un pasillo oscuro y siniestro que recorrio pegado a la pared.

-!preparate monstruo!-un pegaso surgio gritando desde un armario en busca de golpearle y que por fortuna, tropezo. Tenia la piel azul y una crin blanca. Su uniforme de Wonderbolt, echo jirones y su cuerpo cubierto de heridas mal curadas

...

en los cielos, Riku combatia duramente al "Wyvern" se sentia con las fuerzas al limite y con heridas en diversas partes de su cuerpo

-!venga, lanza tu mejor golpe!-bravuconeo Riku. El oponente se lanzo a toda velocidad, el pegaso lo esquivo y solto un fuerte golpe de llave espada en la espalda del villano haciendole caer. Por fin se libro de él -. a sido mas dificil de lo que espere, tengo que acostumbrarme un poco mas a este cuerpo. Espera, ¿que es ese sonido?-. Se escuchaba desde lejos al aire romperse, y cada vez el ruido se acercaba mas

-: tendre que seguir peleando un rato mas-.

...

-Fleatfloot-murmuro Twilight -. es un amigo mio-. Sora ayudo a la Wonderbolt a ponerse de pie, y esta a poner a la princesa en un banco de los vestuarios con su cabeza reposando sobre unas toallas que servian de cojin. Sora uso su magia de curacion para sanar las heridas mas importantes mientras La pegaso trajo vendas y un bote de desinfectante

-asi que, ¿eres la unica que queda Fleatfloot?-pregunto Sora

-cuando, esas cosas nos atacaron, combatimos tanto como podimos, y cuando nos vimos abrumados, enseguida fuimos siendo derrotados. Vi como mi compañero Soarin, vi como Rainbow Dash era trajada, como mi capitana saliya huyendo. Estaba malherida de tanto pelear y me refugie en el cuartel y desde ayer, he estado escondiendome aqui dentro-explico la Wonderbolt

-Fleatfloot... Sptifire no huyo, marcho a Canterlot para darnos el aviso-mascullo Twilight sintiendo el frio antinflamatorio en su espalda

-¿en serio?, cuanto lamento haber mal pensado sobre ella-Fleatfloot dio un repaso a las taquillas con sus ojos y los cerro -. en el fondo, me alegra que al menos un Wonderbolt pudiese escapar de aqui a tiempo, cuando vi esas nubes salir de la fabrica del clima, pense que todo estaba perdido ya-.

-Twi, quisiera pedirte nuevamente perdon por el numerito con Riku-Sora se sento frente a la princesa -. lo he estado meditando, y no pense en que estarias sintiendo tu en esta situacion, tu mundo esta siendo totalmente por esas dichosas alimañas, en que tus amigas y amigos, seguramente estan convertidos en Sincorazón. Soy tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes-. La princesa arrimo su casco

-dentro de mi se, que mis amigas volveran conmigo y que Equestria sera tan brillante como hace unos dias, pero ¿y que hay de lo que tu has perdido?-pregunto Twilight

-¿como?

-En canterlot, recuerdo que dijiste que el llamado castillo disney fue destruido por completo al igual que la ciudad que lo rodeaba. Goofy, es el nombre de tu amigo que murio durante el ataque de la oscuridad-Twilight vio a Sora derrumbandose

-intento no mostrarlo, pero desde que supe de lo que le paso, no solo a él, muchos amigos mios perecieron en la destruccion del castillo disney y la ciudad disney. Y mi amigo Donald, perdio a toda su familia. tengo continuas ganas de llorar, de tirar mi espada y dejar de luchar. Me lamento por no haber sido capaz de no haber echo nada para poder evitarlo-Sora forzaba su rostro a no echar lagrimas.

En esa conversacion Fleatfloot se mantuvo callada, terminando de poner vendas en la espalda de la alicornio. Esta rodeo el cuello de sora y lo trajo a ella hasta cruzar sus cuernos

-y a pesar de todo ello, sigues combatiendo a los Sincorazón-le murmuro al oido -. ese dolor lo sentiras por mucho tiempo, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ellos, es seguir blandiendo tu espada, yo no conoci a Goofy, pero estoy segura de que noquedria ver que te rindieras, que vacilaras porque él, ya no este contigo-.

-gracias, Twi, eso me a animaro-dijo Sora

-una cosita que quedria preguntarte-dijo Twilight

-adelante-

Un temblor les interrumpio.

-¿que habra sido eso?-pregunto Fleatfloot. Los tres salieron a mirar por la ventana. Riku se habia estrellado contra el suelo dejando tierra levantada. Estaba inmovil

-!Riku!-sora tiro la puerta principal abajo, troto junto a su amigo malherido

-tened cuidado... un Sincorazón muy fuerte... acaba de salir-el pegaso se desmayo. Sora miro a los cielos, una estela arcoiris dio media vuelta al aerodromo. A alta velocidad paso por delante de sora, tirandole al suelo.

El oponente se detuvo, mirandose mejor, un nuevo Sincorzón Pony pegaso, este, tenia una larga crin arcoiris de tonos mucho mas oscuros y que a menudo brillaban.

-Rainbow-reconocio Twilight -. asi, que es como Spitfire y Fleatfloot dijeron, tu tambien has sucumbido a la oscuridad-. La princesa puso rostro de incredulidad, despues de ira y por ultima tristeza

-debemos de destruir a ese sincorazón, Twilight, todavia debes de reecuperarte, quedate atras-dijo Sora avanzando hacia el Sincorazón de rainbow Dash

-lo siento Sora, pero yo quiero combatir y salvar a mi amiga-la princesa le acompaño -. tratare de no sobreesforzarme, mi magia te sera un buen apoyo-.

-muy bien, !vamos alla!-sora empezo lanzando un carambano de hielo, largo y afilado. El oponente lo esquivo sin problemas. Otros Sincorazón "pegaso" trajeron grandes nubes de tormenta al escenario. Saltaron sobre ellos soltando descargas de rayos. Sora y Twilight afinaron sus reflejos esquivarlondolos con dificultad

-!estoy harta!-la princesa destruyo las nubes y sus operadios a base de rafagas magicas.

sora fue directamente a por el Sincorazón lider, el de Rainbow, su grandiosa velocidad le convirtio en un enemigo dificil de poder alcanzar. Sora batia tan rapido como podia, con sus velocidades casi tan altas como las del sonido. el Sincorazón era inalcanzable para quien no era mas que un novicio en esto del vuelo

-no... puedo-Sora se estaba quedando sin aliento. El oponente lo aprovecho para lanzar sus ataques de alta velocidad un aluvion de golpes cayo sobre Sora sin darle la oportunidad de contraatacar o de evadir los ataques. Acabo en el suelo dificultandole ponerse de pie por el daño causado

-no debo de caer, no tengo que dejarme derrotar, debo-tambaleo cediendo la pierna frontal derecha. ¿que podria suceder para que se pudiera ganar esta dificil batalla?, ¿acaso la velocidad de Rainbow seria su derrota?.

El como se rompia la barrera del sondio llego hasta ellos, seguidos por un azulado estampido cuya fuerza escampo todas las nubes de tormenta que otros Sincorazón seguian trayendo, vieron algo azul aproximandose a altisima velocidad, mas se diria que seguramente estaria llendo a mas de mil doscientos kilometros por hora.

el Sincorazon de raimbow dash fue embestida a una velocidad de Mach 1 y lanzada contra el edificio principal del aerodromo, atravesando su pared de ladrillos. Sora y Twilight estaban asombrados, sus ojos estaban en grandes y sus bocas caidas al suelo de lo que acababa de suceder

-!yujuuuuu!-una pegaso daba piruetas de entusiasmo -. !tranquilos Ponys, ahora que a llegado Firefly, la mayor voladora de todo Ponyland, la victoria esta asegurada!-. Era una pegaso rosada y de ondeante crin azul, con una cutie mark de dos rayos azules en paralelo. Se estaba moviendo energica y confiadamente.

-¿quien es esa Pony?-pregunto Sora

-la primera vez que la veo, su personalidad me recuerda a la de Rainbow Dash-respondio Twilight. El Sincorazón de Rainbow, salio de los restos cargando todo su poder hacia Firefly cuya Pony rivalizo con su velocidad esquivandola continuamente a punto de recibir algun impacto en alguna ocasion. Sora y Twilight no podian verlos de lo rapido que combatian, solo se veian a dos estelas, un Arcoiris oscuro y siniestro contra una agradable estela azul, ambas danzando, chocando intensamente.

-!vosotros, los del suelo, quiero que me ayudies a derrotar a esta cosa!-grito Firefly -. !lo atraere hasta vosotros y os encargareis de darle una buena!, ¿entendido?-.

-eh, si-dijo Sora. Firefly atrajo al sincorazón de Rainbow, volo a poco altura del suelo direccion al sitio de Sora

-¿funcionara?-pregunto Twilight. La llave espada brillo y cambio de forma

-!gun arrows, listos!-su espada se torno en dos pistolas laser. Con ellas apunto a Firefly esperando que ella supiese lo que hacia. Mantuvo las pistolas aniveladas y concentrado

-!ahora amigo!-grito Firefly ascendiendo de golpe. Sora abrio fuego contra el Sincorazón que desprevenido, fue alcanzado por docenas de bolas de energia de cada pistola sin darle oportunidad de esquivarlas ni de retirarse

-!hora de terminar este combate!-grito Sora combinando las pistolas en un enorme cañon. Jalo magicamente el gatillo, el cañon rugio con energia

!Booom!

El Sincorazón exploto grandemente dando fin a este complicado enemigo.

-!Wow, a eso le llamo yo un final de impacto!-grito Firefly dando una pirueta en espiral antes de aterrizar junto a los alicornios. se apoyo en el hombro de sora

.

-Chico. Te puedo decir que eres asombroso, pero no tanto como yo, claro-dijo palpandole el pecho -. de echo, estas echo un desastre-.

-¿pero quien eres?-pregunto Sora

-Firefly, la pony mas asombrosa de todo ponyland. Una tal Veritas, me mando a mi y unas cuantas amigas mias a echaros un casco y menos mal que lo hizo-explico Firefly dejando al corcel alicornio en modo pensativo

-de cualquier modo, gracias Firefly, de no ser por ti-dijo Twilight levantando un casco

-!de nada!-grito Firefly chocando energicamente su casco con la de la princesa.

-¿que os parece que descansemos por hoy, y en un rato continuamos?-sugirio Sora

-bueno, hemos pasado mucho luchando, tanto tu como estamos malheridos y Riku esta inconsciente. Mejor sera que repongamos nuestras energias para lo que mañana nos espera en Cloudsdale, siento que sera una contienda muy dura eso de liberar la fabrica del clima-Twilight reviso su herida -. y esta aun me duele-. En el interior, Fleatfloot atiende a Riku y Firefly se pillo una cama en la que tratar de tomarse una siesta

-Twilight, antes querias preguntarme algo-recordo Sora

-claro, es porque cuando todo esto termine, ¿podria seguir examinando tu cuerpo y apuntarlo en un libro?-pregunto Twilight.

-!¿que?!-Sora se sonrojo profundamente.

-!solo si tu quieres claro!, no me gustaria hacerte sentirte violento nuevamente-Twilight meneaba sus patas delante de su cara. Con sonrisa picara, la cabeza de Firefly descendio entre los dos

-¿pero que tenemos aqui?, dos Alicornios bien coladitos el uno por el otro-Firefly entrecerro los ojos.

-!¿que?!, !te equivocas!-gritaron los dos sonrojado alicornios a la vez mascullando cosas con las que negar la afirmacion de la pegaso.

Y con el fin de esta jornada, solo queda saber lo que ocurrira cuando las manecillas del reloj marquen la hora del dia D, ¿que mas enemigos les esperaran a nuestros heroes?, lo que podemos saber, es que no sera nada sencillo y que todas sus fuerzas seran necesarias para obtener una victoria


End file.
